Not Again!
by Oz Lovi
Summary: Memory tampering again, but not what you might expect. Let's see how our favorite team gets out of this one. I selected the rating just in case, for later.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Memory tampering yet again, but not quite what you might expect.

Pairing: Jack/Sam ish

A/N: We all know the drill; I don't own them and am not making any money off this. It's just for entertainment. Please don't forget to review: we writers need our sustenance. :o)

**Not Again! by Oz Lovi**

Chapter One

It had started like most of their missions, pretty planet, no Goa'uld activity for some time, plenty of hieroglyphs for Daniel to record, and friendly natives. They had only been on the planet for a couple of days when, of course, things went from sweet to weird. The Local Ruler on the continent had disappeared. Not two days later they were drug into the mines and separated. They were all brought back together a few hours later, except for Colonel O'Neill. He had been 'detained', according to their captors. For days Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel had been forced to work while trying to find out anything they could about their still 'detained' friend. "Sam! Sam." Daniel said as he ran up to her.

She sat down the bucket she was carrying and waited. When he didn't continue immediately she said, more harshly than intended, "What, Daniel?!"

"Sheesh. Get up on the wrong side of the mine this morning?" At her chagrined expression he said, "It's all right, Sam. I heard rumors about a new ruler being instated."

"And? What does it have to do with us?"

Teal'c joined them. "I believe the new ruler is Colonel O'Neill."

"Excuse me? What makes you think that?" She stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"The description is consistent with his physical appearance."

"That's what I was going to tell you, Sam. It sure sounds like him."

"Daniel, that's nuts. He wouldn't agree to something like that, especially not without getting us out too," she said.

"I don't think it's like that. From what some of the others were saying, I have the distinct impression his mind or memories have been altered." His expression was bleak.

She grabbed the bucket and threw it across the mine entrance. "Just great! Son of a …."

"Whoa, Sam! You're starting to sound like him."

"Daniel, no offense, but…. Shut up." She grabbed the slightly dented bucket and carried it to the small well near the entrance. "The last time something like this happened it was done to all of us."

"And, we beat it, by latching on to the memories we still had. If we can get to him and…." He stopped when he saw her expression. "What?"

"I think I have an idea, Daniel. If it works, you and Teal'c are going to be here alone for a bit."

Teal'c regarded her with concern. "What do you intend to do?"

She tossed the bucket to another 'miner' and turned toward her friends. "I'm going to see if I can get an audience with him. If it's him, I'll try to find out what they did, and hopefully get through to him."

"Sam, you're taking a big chance. He was Special Ops trained to resist mind control, which means if they did do something it was high tech. It might not be as easy to get through to him."

She looked from one to the other. They were both concerned. "I know. But if it is Colonel O'Neill, we have to try."

"You're not talking about we here, Sam. You're talking about you dealing with him alone. What if the identity they gave him is violent? I mean ok so it's not wise to create a ruler who is mean to you, but it does happen. We just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know how to handle the bad guys, Daniel. Even if they're friends." She strode to the nearest sentry. "You, Sentry, I want to talk to you."

"I really hope she knows what she's doing, Teal'c."

"I have no doubt, Daniel Jackson." They watched as she spoke with the sentry.

"I want to request an audience with the new ruler, to discuss the possible release of my friends. We did nothing wrong and therefore shouldn't be here. I think he should know that." She grinned as he walked to his superior and gave him her request. To her surprise the Head Sentry walked over to her. She heard the quiet footsteps of Teal'c and Daniel behind her. She put her hand up and they stopped. She wanted to deal with this man alone.

"You have guts woman. No one from the mines has ever requested an audience." He eyed her for a moment then said, "Very well. The new ruler may find this amusing." He motioned for her to follow him.

She glanced at her friends as she walked out of the mining camp. She really hoped she knew what she was doing.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She was escorted to a large room that made her think of a throne room. It was very open and sparsely decorated. The 'throne' sat on a raised area with long steps stretching for many feet along the width of the room, leading to it. The sentry had simply left her there, apparently to wait for the new ruler to say whether he would agree to an audience with her. Her eyes widened in disbelief when indeed the sentry opened the doors and Colonel O'Neill walked through in the traditional garb of the local rulers. She was disappointed, but not surprised, when he walked to the throne without the slightest hint of recognition as he glanced at her. The sentry roughly shoved her to her knees. A small grunt escaped as she landed on her already sore joints. To the apparent surprise of the sentry, the Colonel stood up with an angry look. "What are you doing?"

The sentry stammered for words. "I..she..She wasn't showing you the proper respect, Highness."

"Did I say she had to be on her knees to display respect?" At the sentry's loss of words he added, "She's obviously in pain, get her up. Now."

"Yes, Highness. I apologize." He motioned for her to stand up.

She stood and watched him closely as he continued. "Out, please." It dawned on her that he was talking to the sentry who seemed very disapproving.

"Yes, Highness." The sentry pulled the large doors closed as he walked out.

She watched him as he walked down the steps toward her. He stopped some feet away, surveying her appearance. "Sorry about that. It seems that my sentry thinks that if you're not plastered to the floor uttering acquiescence then you're not showing respect."

She grinned. He hated how the Goa'uld always had the Jaffa shoving people down in front of them; apparently some of his personality was showing through.

"The sentry from the mine said that you wanted to talk to me about releasing you and your friends. He seemed to think I might find you amusing" He stepped toward her. "You wanted to talk to me, so talk."

"My friends and I are explorers from Earth. We came here through the Stargate. The local ruler before you was very friendly to us. Then for no reason we were drugged and sent to the mines." His eyebrows rose as she spoke. The fact that he seemed concerned about that was encouraging. "Will you release us?"

"Why should I?"

There was something about the way he asked the question, not taunting. The thought that he would actually want her to give him reasons hadn't really occurred to her. "Well….We didn't do anything. We were learning about the culture and trying to make friends. Everybody was very friendly, and then the local ruler disappeared and suddenly we were being thrown into the mines. Not to mention the fact that our team leader was detained with no explanation."

He looked her over again, "You look like you would appreciate a hot bath."

"Excuse me?" she was taken a bit by surprise.

"You said you and your friends have been in the mines for days. You look a bit grimy, no offense." He watched her patiently as she tried to decide how to answer him.

"No offense taken, but I am a bit confused." She said honestly.

"If you're worried about ulterior motives, don't be. You want to talk about releasing your friends; I'm willing to discuss it. I thought you might want to clean up and have something to eat." He stepped toward her smiling slightly.

"Thank you. And I'm not worried about ulterior motives, I can handle most men, no offense." She watched the amused look in his eyes at her comment.

"I'll bet you can." he said grinning. He motioned toward the large doors he had walked through earlier. He followed her closely watching how she carried herself. She was obviously tired from working in the mines, but she never let it show. Some people would be immediately suspicious of his offer, but she acted as if she trusted him unquestioningly.

She stopped in her tracks as she realized this was apparently his personal quarters. The huge bed along the wall was on a slightly raised platform. In front of the bed on the platform were dozens of huge fluffy pillows. The bed itself was covered with beautiful satin with corresponding satin drapes hanging in ribbon effect from the ceiling along its length. There was an ornate dressing screen near the far wall, as well as a huge bathtub inset in the floor. There were large satiny drapes hanging on the far wall covering what she guessed were enormous windows apparently going from floor to ceiling along a large section of the wall. She jumped when he spoke directly behind her.

"What?" he said, seeming surprised by her silence.

"It's, uh, beautiful." She watched as he moved from behind her to the dressing screen.

"You can leave your clothes here. I'll have some clean clothing brought to you. Feel free to use the robe. When you've bathed and dressed, please meet me in the royal hall."

"The royal hall?" she asked as he walked by her to the doors. He simply motioned to what she had dubbed as the throne room. "All right." She watched as he walked out of the room, closing the doors behind him. She walked around the room to get a better feel for her surroundings. "This should be interesting." She glanced at the bathtub. Finding the controls to turn on the water, she started it, testing to see if the water was too hot.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Half an hour later, she wrapped herself in the robe he'd shown her. She couldn't deny that the hot bath had felt good after spending days in the grimy bowels of the mines. After deciding that it was silly to sit there and wait to have the clothes he mentioned brought to her, she ventured to the door. Quietly she opened it enough to peek out. "It figures," she said. There didn't seem to be anybody around. She had no more than turned around when a young man stepped up to the door. She turned quickly.

He held out a small bundle of fabric. "From his highness, Miss."

"Thank you," she said as she took the clothes. She waited until he had walked out of the room and closed the doors. Carefully unfolding the cloth she held it up. She shook her head as she held it up to herself. After she changed into what turned out to be a dress, she headed to the door. Catching a glimpse of her herself in the mirror she stopped. What is it with alien cultures putting me in these outfits, she thought. Though, she had to admit it was very pretty and nowhere near as restrictive as the dress she'd worn on Abu's planet, less fabric than the other dress, a lot less. Squaring her shoulders she walked into the Royal Hall. He was sitting on the steps instead of on the throne, which she found amusing. She quietly walked toward the steps, stopping several feet in front of them.

When she stopped in front of the steps he stood up and walked toward her. The dress fit her like it was made for her. "Much better." He said as he slowly circled her.

She didn't like feeling like she was being appraised like some object. "Might I ask what you're doing?"

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure it fit correctly." He said as he stopped in front of her. "I meant no disrespect, and I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. You're not an object to be surveyed."

She though her jaw was going to hit the floor. His personality was definitely peeking through, that or he could read her thoughts and feelings better than she had thought. "It's all right, I've just encountered enough off world cultures that viewed women as possessions and wanted to inspect me like I was going to be some sex slave."

"I wondered as much." He motioned for her to follow him up the steps. There was a small table covered with a variety of food. "Please sit." As they sat down he said, "If you don't mind my saying so, you do look very beautiful."

She debated for a split second on how to take his comment. The look of appreciation he gave her when she walked in wearing the dress didn't go unnoticed. She had also realized that it wasn't something sexual. It was simply an honest appreciation of her appearance, not an attempt to make a pass at her. "Thank you." She decided that a simple answer was best.

He gave her a genuine smile. "Well, I hope you like what we have. There's fruit, vegetables, uh…. To be honest, I have no idea what the red stuff is, but there is some very delicious bread." He handed her a platter and let her select what she wanted.

"I appreciate this, but you didn't have to do this for me," she said, as she handed the platter back to him. "I feel very guilty getting to eat like this when my friends are in the mine eating gruel."

"You really do care about them, don't you?"

"We're like family. Would you want to leave your family like that while you're living it up?" She regretted her words as soon as she saw the haunted look in his eyes.

He avoided her gaze as he said, "I have no family. I think that's why I was made the new ruler. I have nobody to sway my decisions with emotions."

"I'm sorry. What happened to them, if I may ask?" She thought if they used some of his own memories it would make it easier for her to get to the real him.

"I….They're gone. How's your dinner?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink.

She stared down at the table as she took a small bite. "It's fine," she said quietly. "I apologize if I brought up bad memories."

He smiled sadly. "It's all right. I don't really remember them. I've been by myself for most of my life. Some friends in the military when I was younger; but not anybody I was really close to."

"That's sad. You seem very friendly and caring. Why wouldn't you want friends?"

"I didn't say I didn't want friends I said I don't really have any. Most people get close to you when you're in power because they want something." He watched her as she ate gauging her reaction to what he said.

"I came to see you because I want to get my friends home. I made no secret of that."

"That's what I like about you. You're honest. Do you have any other agenda, something else you want?" He asked quizzically.

"I simply want for me and my friends to go home the way we were." She gauged his reaction. He seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let them go." He saw the sickened look on her face and the sadness in her eyes. "Before you start asking me all sorts of questions, let me say that it's not completely my decision. I'm the new ruler, I can't officially start releasing the prisoners from the mines without getting myself ousted and some General put in my place. Believe me, from what I know of some of the Generals, you do not want them in charge with nobody to temper them. I do have to confer with them, but the ultimate decisions are mine, but if I start undoing the military decisions that they already made before I became ruler they'll boot me out pretty quick."

"So what about me and my friends, then? Is there anyway you can let us go later?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it." He stood and started to walk away. "I'm sorry."

There was hope. She knew she had to keep working on him, trying to get through to the real him and try to get the others free. She followed him to the throne where he sat down rather roughly. "I should get my uniform, if it's ready, before they return me to the mines."

"You don't have to go yet. Please, sit down. I'd like to learn a bit more about you." He watched as she sat down on the steps.

"What do you want to know?"

He said, "How about your name? And what these are." He pointed to her dog tags, which she had left on.

She said, "They're called dog tags, they're military identification on my world. I'm Major…."

He interrupted her. "I don't want your military rank, I want to know your name. Impressive rank, by the way."

"Thank you. My name is Samantha Carter, my friends call me Sam." She watched for some kind of recognition from him at the mention of her name, but there wasn't any.

"Samantha. Pretty name."

She didn't miss the appreciative look he was giving her. "Thank you. What about you, your name?"

"Collin Jonath." He bowed slightly. Her curious grin piqued his interest. "What?"

"Interesting name. It has a slightly familiar ring to it." Her mind was already processing the fact that they had taken his rank and given name to make his new name. She eyed him thoughtfully as he moved to sit next to her on the steps.

"I would like your company for the day. If you don't mind." He added quickly.

She thought for a moment that maybe she should turn him down, but the opportunity to spend time with him and possibly get through to him persuaded her into it, that, and the charming and open smile. "All right." She took the hand he offered as he stood. "So where are we off to?" she asked as they walked toward the door.

"I'm supposed to go look over a new school slash orphanage that was built before the change over from the previous ruler to me. I honestly didn't want to go alone and that would mean taking some of my advisors with me. No offense to them, but they aren't much fun. Much too businesslike at these type of things where you interact with the public."

She watched him as he motioned to the sentry in the adjoining hallway. He definitely wanted to get outside and do something, another of the Colonel's traits. Inaction was something that bugged him; he liked to be doing something, anything, other than sitting with nothing to do. He spoke to the sentry quietly. "Bring the transport. We're going to look over the orphanage."

The sentry nodded and eyed her curiously as he walked by them. Another disapproving glare from the other sentry near the door didn't go unnoticed by either of them. "Do you have something to say?" The young sentry looked like he was ready to run out the door.

"Uh, no, Highness. I was not expecting your 'visitor' to go with you."

"Why not. She's good company." They walked toward the doors as the sentry quietly said something he apparently didn't want them to hear. The Colonel quickly spun on the young sentry, anger in his eyes. He had heard what the young man had said she guessed. It would seem he didn't like it.

"Uh, nothing, Highness." The sentry stepped away as the Colonel walked toward him. "I meant no disrespect to you or your visitor." He apologized quickly as he caught sight of the other slightly older sentry walking in.

"What has transpired here, Highness? Has our newest recruit displeased you?" The older man seemed genuinely concerned. After seeing the raw anger in the Colonel's eyes she could tell why. The younger man was in danger of getting his hide beat.

"Your newest recruit needs to learn to keep inappropriate comments quiet. If he intends to stay in the palace instead of the mines." He added as he stalked toward her and the door.

She overheard the older man question the young sentry. "What did you say? Answer me or I'll transfer you to the mines myself, son or not."

"I told him I wasn't expecting his visitor to go with him." The young man hedged slightly.

"And?"

"He said why not, she's good company. I might have said something under my breath. I didn't think he could hear it, I really didn't, father."

"What did you say, son? You will learn to keep thoughts in your head when you deal with rulers. Sometimes they listen to suggestions, but other inappropriate comments should be kept quiet. Now what was it?"

The young man ducked his head. "I said, I'll bet."

"I would have confronted you too had you said something like that toward any woman."

They walked out the door and down the huge steps to the waiting hovercraft. As they stepped inside she said, "Impressive vehicle. I wonder how much power output it takes to keep hovering and how it does it so quietly. It could be turbines underneath, maybe anti gravity engines that…." She stopped when she realized he was starring at her and shaking his head. "What?"

"You're quite brilliant, and inquisitive too."

"Thank you, I think." He was still watching her until something behind her grabbed his attention. "What is it?" she asked as she turned in her seat.

"Trees. I'm amazed at how many trees there are this close to the desert." He turned his gaze to her again. "You really are beautiful."

She blushed. She could tell even without seeing her reflection, because of how warm her face was. It disappeared quickly at his next comment, though.

"I bet this Colonel of yours doesn't tell you that, does he?"

It wasn't sarcastic; he was honestly asking her about, what, her relationship with the Colonel? "Not usually, but he's not suppose to."

"Why not?" he asked as he leaned into the seat.

"Uh….well." She wasn't sure what to tell him. She decided to change the topic somewhat. "You didn't have to defend me to that young sentry, but I appreciate that you think that much of me when you only met me hours ago."

"I wouldn't put up with comments like that about any woman." He said seriously. His demeanor seemed to visibly lighten as he motioned toward the window behind her again. "There it is."

She turned to see dozens of children running through a large open field. They headed toward the building he had motioned to. The orphanage, she assumed. "I'm surprised that there are so many of them," she said as she turned toward him again.

His attention was focused on the children as he waved to them. "The war with the neighboring continent left many of them without any family whatsoever."

She looked at the little faces as they crowded around the hovercraft. "Will they be adopted?"

"Some of them," he said sadly. "The others will likely grow up here. That's why they built the new orphanage. They wanted to make it as much of a home for them as they could. They'll get classroom lessons as well as job training when they're older."

"You really do care about them, don't you." She saw the determined look in his eyes.

"They're children. They deserve the best chance they can have, whether they have parents to provide those chances shouldn't matter." He opened the door and climbed out. When she moved toward the door he offered his hand. She took it and watched as he reached behind the seat after she exited. To her surprise, and the delight of the children, he pulled out a large box. They walked toward the door of the building and greeted the teacher/head mistress. "I see they're taking well to the new building."

The woman bowed slightly. "They are, Highness." She motioned toward the doors. "Would you like to tour the facility now?"

"That would be fine," he turned toward the children. "And when we're done I can show the children what's in the box. I'll leave it here," he said as he set in down. "No peeking though."

The children eyed the box, then they eyed the head mistress. "No peeking." She reminded them.

He grinned as he saw the older children steer the younger children away from the box to the field to play.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The facility was amazing. The children's rooms were like small apartments. Some of the younger children had roommates, but apparently they were their siblings. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I like it." He said smiling. "Head mistress, I think you're doing a fabulous job. It's not easy to take care of your own children let alone dozens of others."

"Thank you, Highness. Would you and your companion like to see if the box you brought is still there?" she asked smiling.

He nodded. "I think they waited long enough for their surprise."

She followed him outside to see the children surrounding the front steps to the building. She said, "You'd think they wanted to see in the box, wouldn't you."

"I think so." He said as he picked it up. The children followed him quietly as he walked partly into the play area and set the box down. "Come on. I won't bite. Who wants to get their surprise from the box?" The younger children jumped up and down. "All right. Who's the oldest here?"

To the adults' amusement a little girl piped up. "You are." She said matter of factly.

Trying not to laugh he said, "Who's the oldest of you children?" The little girl pointed to a young boy in his early teens. "All right, son. You're first." He reached into the box and pulled out a cloth bag and handed it to him. He watched the boys eyes twinkle as he looked inside.

"Thank you." He said as he showed the others his new trinket of carved wood, and his new yoyo.

"You're welcome. Now, who's next?" Again the little girl pointed toward an older child, this time, a young girl, possibly in her early teens. "This is for you, young lady."

She took the cloth sack and smiled widely as she held up her new jewelry box and necklace.

"Let's see," he looked at the little girl. "You seem to have a good idea how old everybody is so why don't you sit with me and tell me whose turn it is." The little girl was sitting next to him in seconds, pointing out the next child in age. They continued distributing the bags until there were children playing with new toys and trying on new jewelry everywhere. "We have a blue bag and a red bag still, so that means that…." The little girl pointed to the little boy in front of them.

His eyes were dancing with unconcealed glee as he took the bag and pulled out his new skates and helmet. After he showed them to the head mistress he joined the other children playing in the field.

The little girl looked at him with big eyes as he held out the bag to her. "You've been a good assistant. You're the youngest which means this is your bag." He handed it to her as she hopped up. She pulled out the bubbles and her new toy dog, grinned and took off. "You're welcome."

The head mistress and Sam walked to him. "That was very kind of you, Highness."

"I like kids. If I can give them something that makes them smile then I will." He said as he tossed the empty box behind the seat in the hovercraft again. He turned and saw the smiles and the twinkle in Sam's eyes as he looked down at the little girl who was tugging on his shirt. "Hello, again." He leaned over as the Head mistress whispered to him. He grinned and nodded. "Your name is Kaeley, isn't it?" At her nod he said, "What can I do for you, Miss Kaeley?"

"I forgot to say thank you."

"That's all right, Kaeley. I thought you were thinking about playing with your new toy." He patted her head as she hugged his legs. "Would you like to blow some bubbles?"

She nodded happily as he picked her up and took the bubbles. She blew on the ring sending dozens of little bubbles flying. She looked at him and waited, smiling. When he didn't do anything she said, "It's your turn to blow them."

"Oh, right." He blew the biggest bubble he could and slowly let it go near her. "How's that?"

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Here, I'll show you." He held the ring up in front of her. "Now, when you blow this time do it very slowly." He watched her as she tried to make a bubble like he had. "There you go, Kaeley." He said as she blew a huge bubble. He glanced over to Sam and saw that she was watching them with keen interest. He set the little girl down and said, "All right, now you can do bubble magic. I have to go, but I'll come see you and the others again in a little while." She hugged him again and ran to play with the other children.

Sam smiled as he walked toward her. "That was sweet. She really likes you." She said as they entered the hovercraft. The ride to the palace was quiet. She watched him as he stared out of the window, seeming lost in thought. When they arrived he gave her his hand as she stepped out of the vehicle. As soon as the hovercraft had left he motioned for her to follow him into the royal hall.

He stopped at the edge of the steps leading to the throne area. As he turned toward her he spoke. "Do you have any children?"

She stopped in her tracks. The question was unexpected. "No."

"You seem to really like them, I'm surprised you don't have any of your own." He regarded her for a second. "Do you want children?"

"I, uh." She paused. It was unusual for her to be at a loss for words, but it wasn't everyday he asked her these questions. "I do," she answered quietly.

"Let me guess." He said as he sat on the steps ignore the cushy throne behind him. "You're not married." At her acknowledgement he continued. "And you have very intense feelings for a man you can't be with."

She grinned slightly. "What makes you think that?" she asked as she sat down on a nearby step.

"Something about the way you talked about your Colonel. He's a lucky man."

"Humph." Her eyes widened when she realized he'd heard her.

"He's not?"

"Uh, I." She decided that maybe being open about some of their feelings for each other might bring his memories forward. "He cares for me and I care for him, but, as I told you earlier, we're not allowed to be together."

"That sounds unfair and annoying." He said sincerely.

"You're not kidding. I mean we work side by side off world and we see each other nearly everyday, even when we're not on duty, because our team is like a family. Even when it's us with nobody else around we can't be close. We don't want to mess up the team or ruin our careers, but it's so depressing sometimes, especially when either of us is hurt or sick. We can't be too concerned and caring because we could get in trouble if somebody mistakes it for a romantic relationship instead of just friendship." She stopped her rant seeming out of things to say.

He looked at the very thin line of tears in her eyes. Staring at her for a second he decided to ask a question that wasn't really his business, but he wanted to know. "Do you love him, Samantha?"

Her eyes widened and she looked away from him. Realization suddenly hitting her that she had basically ranted about her and the Colonel's situation to the Colonel. Now he wanted her to tell him if she loved him. Even though he wasn't himself at the moment it didn't make it any easier.

"You do, don't you?" He watched as she tried to avoid looking him in the eyes. Gently putting his finger under her chin, he lifted her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "Why don't you want to answer the question?"

"I can't." She stared him in the eyes feeling very unnerved by the caring look in them. "The rules don't allow us to be together, but that means that we don't tell each other things like that either. We could get the team split apart, even be forced out of the Air Force. We don't want to risk the team. We need each other."

"Have you ever told anybody, even yourself, out loud that you love him or that he loves you?"

"It's not something that's discussed." She gave him a pointed look.

"You don't think that there is anybody in your SGC that would try to find a way around those rules for you?"

She stared at him, dumbfounded that she hadn't thought of that. "I don't know. The General might, but if he made the effort to and it didn't work, we'd be busted."

"Tell me. Do you love him?" Patiently, he watched as she seemed to debate whether she should answer. Letting go of her chin he leaned against the step behind him. "Nevermind. If you don't answer that means I have a chance."

"Excuse me?" she asked, stunned.

He chuckled. "I'm kidding." The grin on his face made her believe him.

Relieved, she leaned against the step. After observing his for a moment she said, "I should be going."

"Nonsense. You don't have to leave yet. I enjoy your company."

"I could stay, if you like. I could be your companion if you agree."

He leaned forward intrigued by her offer. "And what does a companion do?"

"It means I would be someone that you can talk to, that isn't political, simply a friend. I can keep you company. And you don't have to worry that I have another agenda."

"Other than getting you and your friends set free." He said with a grin. "Someone I can talk to and be me with, who doesn't have to agree with me. Someone who'll be honest and be herself with me."

"Sounds like what I was talking about. And you already knew about my friends."

"I did and I consider the fact that you still want to free them a true sign of loyalty and honor."

"Deal?" She asked.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

So here we have chapter one. What do you all think?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Memory tampering yet again, but not quite what you might expect.

Pairing: Jack/Sam ish

A/N: We all know the drill; I don't own them and am not making any money off this. It's just for entertainment. Please don't forget to review: we writers need our sustenance. :o)

Also, thanks to those of you who reviewed chapter one.

**Not Again! by Oz Lovi**

_Last time: "It means I would be someone that you can talk to, that isn't political, simply a friend. I can keep you company. And you don't have to worry that I have another agenda."_

"_Other than getting you and your friends set free." He said with a grin. "Someone I can talk to and be me with, who doesn't have to agree with me. Someone who'll be honest and be herself with me."_

"_Sounds like what I was talking about. And you already knew about my friends."_

"_I did and I consider the fact that you still want to free them a true sign of loyalty and honor."_

"_Deal?" She asked._

Chapter Two

"Deal." He grinned at her. "Come on. We'll need to get you some other clothes, unless you want to wear the same things every day and night." He said as he walked toward the doors to him room.

She followed him, stopping, outside the open door. "You want me to stay with you?"

He turned toward her. Seeing the unsure look in her eyes he stepped toward her. "There's plenty of room, and the bed is big enough for a huge group of people. I mean it stretches close to the length of the room. It's not like you have to worry about sleeping too close to me. You can have your own half of the bed if you like for crying out loud." He said with a smile.

She couldn't help but see his point, and when she heard him say 'for crying out loud' she had to smile.

"What?" he asked amused.

"Nothing, I see your point. And I'm not worried about you putting the moves on me. If that's what you were thinking." She said as she walked by him into the room. Casually sitting on the pile of pillows that sat on the platform in front of the big bed, she looked at him. "How did you wind up the new leader here?"

"Good question, and long story." He sat down next to her. "I'm a military man. They needed someone to take over, who wouldn't get easily pushed around by the bureaucrats. The old leader disappeared without a trace, though I have my doubts about that. They looked through the military for somebody who could lead without being a pushover and wouldn't be so militarily minded that we'd be at war all the time. They didn't want a dictator, they wanted somebody the people would trust and like."

"And so they picked you. But why?"

"I follow orders, usually. I have experience in tactics and combat, but I don't like it when innocent people get run roughshod over. I'd rather find a way to solve the conflicts before they get so bad that fighting is our only option. Also, though, I don't let people push me around. If you have something to say, say it. If I agree cool, if not sit down and shut up."

"Sounds familiar," she said quietly. "You seem to be a natural leader." She stretched as she leaned against the pillows behind her. The look in his eyes told volumes about his appreciation of her shape. She sat up again and crossed her arms over her belly, hiding it.

He laughed quietly at her actions. "A bit self conscious?" When she straightened and put her hands in her lap he laughed again. "You don't have anything to worry about with me. I'm not going to lie, I find you very beautiful, but I'm not after you."

Part of her wanted to question him as to why he wasn't, the part of her that grateful that he wasn't won. Keeping her mouth shut about that she decided to change the subject. "You mentioned that I would need other clothes."

"What was I thinking? Of course, I'll have somebody bring them here as soon as they can." He said as he headed out the door.

As soon as he left the room, she stood up and walked the perimeter of the room. No sign of an exterior door, and no kind of hidden listening devices, that she could find. Feeling a slight chill in the room as she peeked out the windows, she decided to pull his robe on over her 'dress'. He'd been gone for a while and she decided to sit on the pillows again. She had to give him credit; this was a very comfortable room. Deciding to close her eyes for a moment, she realized how tiring working in the mine had been. She vaguely heard the sound of the door opening. When she realized that he was picking her up she opened her eyes.

He looked down at her, as she picked her up. "Hi there."

"Hello." She said quietly, as she fought to keep her eyes open.

He gently laid her on the bed and slipped off her shoes. Watching her, he grinned as she snuggled against the pillow. There was something very innocent about her behavior. She wasn't on edge with him, even when he picked her up, she seemed to trust him without any question. Since he wasn't ready to sleep this early in the evening, he decided to simply sit and watch her. As he sat down he moved a discreet distance from her, so as not to invade her personal space.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. Almost instantly she looked into the very dark, soft brown eyes of her commanding officer. He was simply looking at her as she slept. That seemed to bring her mind back to the fact that, at the moment, he wasn't himself. She sighed. Realizing that he heard her she flushed slightly with embarrassment. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Since I put you on the bed about an hour ago." He leaned back on the bed and straightened out his legs. Wincing, he sat up again quickly. "Guess I should've moved at some point." Cringing again, he rubbed his knee.

She recognized this behavior. On a number of occasions she'd seen him do the same after sitting with his knees bent for too long. He'd always tried to hide it from the people around him, especially off world. They all knew about his knees, but letting on to any possible weakness in front of enemies was never a good idea. She sat up and looked at him. Without thinking she moved next to him and gently put her hands on his knee. She tried to work out the small knots that made it difficult for him to straighten it. He never said a word, just looked at her with a little grin. After a moment she let go of his knee and leaned away from him. "That should make it easier when you stand up."

Carefully he moved to the edge of the bed and cautiously stood. He flexed his knee and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She turned at the sound of the door opening. A young girl about Cassie's age stepped in carrying a stack of clothing.

"The clothing you asked for, Highness." She held them out as he stepped over to her. Very briefly she glanced at Sam and smiled lightly. When she returned the smile the girl beamed an incredible smile. After handing the clothing over she left.

Curious, she asked, "What's her name?"

He turned sitting the stack on the edge of the bed by her. "To be honest, I don't know. She is very nice though." Glancing at her he asked, "Well?"

Puzzled she stared at him. "What?"

He motioned toward the stack of clothes. "You going to try them on?"

"Uh…" She couldn't keep from looking a bit uncomfortable at the idea of 'modeling' them. Conceding that there were some things here that she would have to do, even if they seemed out of the ordinary for a normal mission, she picked them up and headed behind the dressing screen.

As she stepped behind the screen he said, "You don't have to show me how they look, but I want you to make sure they fit."

"It's not that I mind showing you, I'm not very into the modeling thing." She put on the first outfit and glanced around her, noticing that there wasn't a mirror nearby, she stepped out toward the large mirror on the other wall. "Not bad, but I can't figure out why some worlds think that a woman has to show her belly."

"In most cultures the shape of a woman's belly is considered a sign of fertility and as a result over the generations showing it off becomes part of their normal fashions, even if they don't remember that's why they started showing it off." When she whipped around and stared at him he thought he'd offended her. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, no. I'm not upset just, uh, thinking that my friend Daniel would be grinning from ear to ear of he heard you going on about cultural history." At his bewildered look she added, "He's an archaeologist. Ancient cultures fascinate him."

"I see." Looking her over, he commented, "Looks like it fits."

She grinned then went behind the screen to change again. After going through a number of outfits she picked up what she was guessing was a nightgown of sorts. It was very loose and very light and soft. When she slid it on she decided almost immediately that she would leave it on, since it was so comfortable and she was still tired. As she stepped out from behind the screen she couldn't stop the grin on her face as she saw his eyes widen and he smiled. As she walked toward him she glanced in the mirror and froze. Even though it was loose, the gown seemed to follow her shape rather than staying loose as she guessed it would. There wasn't anything seductive about it, but she now felt very self-conscious. Her mind gave her a little slap. What was bugging her, the clothing she was wearing earlier had a lot less fabric and showed her curves a lot, not to mention showing a lot of skin. "Ahem. I think this is a nightgown"

"I'm pretty sure it is." That was about all he could say without squeaking. His tongue was definitely tied when he saw her. "You…it, looks gorgeous."

"Thank you." She was slightly embarrassed by his little slip up. Setting on the edge of the bed she glanced at him. Thinking for a moment she asked, "What do you sleep in?"

Heading toward the screen he said, "This," as he picked up a pair of pajama like pants. When he stepped out from behind the screen he saw that she was almost asleep curled up at the edge of the bed. He leaned very close to her. "Why don't you move up where you can use the covers?" Sleepily she looked up at him. Nodding, she slid her way up to the edge of the covers. After a moment she was sound asleep. He watched from a few feet away. There was something about her that seemed so familiar to him. He fell asleep with thoughts of her bouncing around in his mind.

She woke, momentarily unsure of where she was. Sleep shaken away her memory filled in the information. The question was what had woken her up; she hadn't been asleep very long she thought. A movement not far away caused her to turn. Her answer was the man tossing and turning nearby. From what she could tell he must be having some kind of nightmare. Cautiously, she moved closer to him. Waking somebody from a nightmare could be dangerous to your safety if they didn't fully wake up right away. She placed her hand very lightly on his shoulder. "Sir?" Giving him a gentle nudge, she tried again. "Sir?" He sat up quickly, causing her to jump slightly. "I'm sorry. You looked like you were having a nightmare."

Shaking a little he glanced at her. "Nothing new about that, Carter." When he saw the look on her face he asked, "What?"

"What did you call me?" It was a subconscious slip of the tongue, but it was a sign that something of his memory was breaking through. He didn't answer her for a moment.

"I don't remember."

"Never mind." She leaned back on her hands. "What were you dreaming about?" Please, tell me it was something from his real life, she thought.

Giving her a sideways grin he said, "You." Seeing her blush slightly he added, "You were there. We were running from something. I remember seeing glowing eyes and lots of gaudy looking gold decorations." He sobered with a frown

"What is it?" she asked.

"A name kept popping up in my dream, but I can't remember it now. I think it was important, because every time I heard it in the dream I felt an intense chill." He looked at her questioningly. "You wouldn't have any idea what this dream was about would you?"

"To be honest I think it sounds like you were dreaming about the Goa'uld. Their eyes glow and they like to decorate with lots of gold."

"Their voices sound funny too, kind of vibrato right?" He sat up straighter and eyed her expectantly. "How the heck would I know that?"

"It sounds like you've met them at some point." She watched as the thoughts warred in his mind. How could he have met them if he was always on this world, but how else could he have known? She knew these thoughts might help push him in the right direction. "Would you like to try to get back to sleep?" She was a little surprised when he edged closer to her before replying.

"Not yet. I think I'd like to learn more about you instead." He noticed that she shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "If my being this close bothers you I'll move."

"No it's fine." She tried to make it sound nonchalant. It wasn't him being close; it was the idea of talking about herself. Somehow she didn't think he would let her get away with a short summary. He already knew allot more about her than some of her other close friends and family, partly because they were close friends, but partly because they had been together for years to experience allot of things together.

"You sure about that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't talk about myself much, that's all." After sitting up a bit she asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with how you wound up here."

"We already talked about that."

"No, I mean how you wound up on this planet."

"We were trying a new address that was in the system. See that's what we do, we explore. This should have been a simple get to know the locals type of meeting, which it was at first, but suddenly we found ourselves imprisoned in the mine with no sign of Colonel O'Neill." She turned to look at him pointedly. "Do you have any idea, what so ever, why they did this?"

"I give you my word that I don't." He stared at her openly for a moment. "You have such passion when it comes to your friends." With a smile he added, "Man I wouldn't want to get between you and your friends."

"Can I ask again if you'll help me get them out?"

With a sigh he said, "You can keep asking, but I told you it's not just up to me in this case."

She gave him the benefit of the doubt. If he could help her he would; she could tell. "What about you? How did you get here?"

"Like I told you earlier, I was in the military and rose my way up through the ranks. I guess I impressed a few people because they picked me to replace the old leader. Don't tell anybody, but I don't necessarily like all this pampering and over eager acquiescence I get from half the people around here. Sure I'm the leader now, but do they have to agree with me all the time. I mean for crying out loud I can make mistakes like anybody else." He noticed how she grinned at him. "Ok, what's with the grin?"

"It's just that I could sense that about you. You don't like having people bow to you or jumping to every time you say a word. It's not you you're a man of action."

"Very perceptive." Giving her an appraising look he said, "You seem to know me pretty well for someone I just met." With a smile he looked her over. "Let me guess, I remind you of somebody you know. Your Colonel perhaps?" Seeing the look in her eyes he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair. I know you're worried about your friend and I shouldn't have brought him up in a joke."

She could see the sincerity in his eyes as well as hear it in his voice. "It's all right, really. I'll get them out of here eventually. You can count on it."

Reaching out he lightly brushed a piece of hair away from her face. When he realized that she was staring at him he said, "I guess that was a little invasion of personal space. Sorry about that; I'll keep my hands to myself."

Carefully choosing her words Sam replied, "I'm just not used to anybody being that way with me." With a wistful look she added, "It's been a long time since anyone has wanted to…., well, a long time since I've let anybody get that close that is."

With a nod he leaned away from her. "I know what you mean. It's not easy to distance yourself from the people you care about; emotionally that is. Especially if you happen to care about one of them a little more than you're supposed to."

"Who is she?" She gave him a knowing and sympathetic look.

With a sad smile he shook his head, "Nice try." When he saw the disappointed look in her eyes he added. "There isn't anything to tell."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Somehow I get the feeling that isn't true. Why don't you want to tell me?" When he hesitated she pointed out a fact to him. "You got me to talk about the Colonel."

"Oooh, ouch, guilt trip time then huh?" With another pause he stared in her eyes. "She's very smart, kind, tough when she needs to be, and beautiful inside and out."

Her curiosity was peaked, what were the odds that they would give him a memory so close to the truth? He had to be pulling from his own memories. Wanting to see how far this followed the truth she had to ask, "What happened?" She couldn't help the little spark of hope that it would be a real memory.

He looked at her for a moment before her replied. With a sigh he let his posture slouch a bit. "She's in love with somebody else." Sitting up and trying to get things back to a more pleasant conversation he asked, "Would you like to see some of the palace grounds?"

She gave him a very sad look when he said the woman he was talking about loved someone else. That was not a real memory, she knew that because they'd been tip toeing around their feelings for each other for years and there certainly wasn't anybody else in either of their romantic lives. As for his question she simply nodded. As he stood he reached out his hand to her. Taking it she slid off the edge of the bed and stood looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's all right. You didn't know, Sam." Without letting go of her hand he walked toward the huge windows along the wall. "The gardens are beautiful at night."

As he let go of her hand and walked behind the screen to change she grinned. "Do you sneak out a lot at night?"

As he stepped out again he smiled. "It's a good time to get away and think. Most of the politicians around here wouldn't expect me to handle affairs of state in the middle of the night, but sometimes that's when it's easiest because nobody is bugging me ever few minutes about political issues."

After she changed they walked quietly through the royal hall and to the outer doors. Once outside he motioned for her to follow him as he made his way stealthily along the edge of the palace. He held up his hand signaling her to stop. This is familiar, she thought. Ingrained military operations protocols, when sneaking around use hand signals to avoid detection. When he started moving again she followed closely, not sure of where exactly they were. Apparently he knew this area of the palace grounds very well, moving through the darkness without much trouble.

Turning toward her he said, "This is it." As he stepped out of her way he motioned for her to walk ahead of him. He liked the fact that she gave him a small smile as she stepped into the archway in front of them.

She stopped in her tracks, it was beautiful. The archway led into an open garden with lots of flowers and small bushes. There was an elegant little bridge going across a small stream that wound its way through the garden. With an appreciative look she turned toward him as he stepped next to her. "This is incredible. Thank you for showing me this." As he smiled she hesitated only a moment when he offered her his elbow.

Walking arm in arm around the garden he pointed out many of the flowers that seemed to prefer blooming at night, giving off an intoxicating smell and picking up various hues from the moonlight. He smiled broadly, giving her an appreciative look of his own.

Feeling a little out of the loop she asked, "What?" She thought she would have given a month's pay to see that kind of look from him when he was himself as he stared into her eyes.

"The moonlight makes your eyes sparkle and gives you an enchanting look." He grinned as she ducked her head slightly. "You don't like it when people admire you like that, do you, Sam?" When she started to open her mouth he stopped her. "Don't worry, I get it. It makes you feel self-conscious. Don't you think you're beautiful?"

"I guess I don't think of myself that way. I'm in BDUs and military gear so much that it's not easy to feel very feminine sometimes, even in street clothes." Stopping on the little bridge she leaned against the rail. "I guess that I'm just not use to anybody pointing out the fact that I am a woman under all the military training and camouflage."

"I think that people see it but they don't say it because they don't want you take it the wrong way or get you in trouble with your superiors."

She eyed him. That seemed a little too insightful, she thought. Deciding to turn the tables on him a little she said, "You know you are very attractive yourself."

"Why thank you, I am quite the hotty." When she rolled her eyes at his antics he added, "Come on, an old soldier like me is not..."

She put up her hand to interrupt him. "Why do you do that? First of all, you're not old; and secondly, you are very attractive." This is going to come back at me later when he's himself again but it's too easy, she thought. With a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and a grin on her lips she added, "Some might even call you sexy." The look on his face was priceless.

"All right, now you're just teasing me. Sexy? Me? You maybe, but not me."

That caught her a bit off guard. Did he just say...? She shook the question out of her mind before she accidentally said it out loud. "Don't sell yourself short, Sir."

A change pf subject was in order he decided. "I'd like it if you called me by my name instead of sir and please, please don't call me your highness."

"All right," she paused a moment before adding, "Colin." The smile that lit up his face was soul warming. He didn't smile like that very often. She always liked the thought that maybe it was her special smile. "Well, now what?"

"Now we sneak out the other side of the garden." He led the way to a small archway covered in little vines. As they walked through they came into a densely forested path. "Watch your step here," he said as they walked over some large tree roots.

Following him she had to smile as he held branches out of her way. "Do you mind if I ask where we're going?"

Pointing toward a small clearing up ahead he said, "There's a nice little pond up here."

"Is it a good spot for fishing?" She had a suspicion that's why he went there. When he grinned and raised his eyebrows at her she knew she was right. "Doesn't anyone ever notice that you're not in your room at night?"

Without turning he said, "Are you kidding? You don't bug the boss at night unless it's very important and even if they noticed I snuck out most of the sentries in the palace wouldn't dare say anything to me about it."

As they reached the edge of the glassy pond she gasped in awe. There were beautiful flowers floating on part of the surface. They were luminous like they had some kind of internal lights and sent an intoxicating smell over the water. At the other side of the pond a small group of bird like creatures floated lazily on the water seemingly uninterested in the humans watching them. Sam looked at him briefly before turning her attention back to the creatures and flowers. In a whisper she said, "They're beautiful. Do the flowers always do that?"

In an equally quiet whisper he answered, "Only at night. The birds over there are bioluminescent too. They'll switch on when the moon sets off the edge of the pond." He pointed toward the moon hanging low in the sky.

She didn't think the scene before her could get much more beautiful but as she watched the moonlight hit the edge of the water and it seemed to shimmer like silver. As the moonlight moved across the water it began to disappear behind the trees and, as he said they would, the birds' feathers began to emit an array of glowing colors. "I wish I had a video camera, though I'm not sure it would do this justice."

"It's almost beyond description. There's only one other thing that I've seen since I came to the palace that's this beautiful."

Keeping her attention on the birds she asked, "What's that?"

He looked at her with a small smile of appreciation. "You."

Her eyes widened and she dared a look at him. When she turned her eyes locked with the deep brown ones staring at her intently. "I….I don't know what to say to that."

"Don't say anything, Sam. Just accept the compliment." She nodded ever so lightly and he made sure he kept her eyes locked on his. "Come on." He held his hand out to her and she hesitated a second before placing her hand in his. Stepping around the edge of the water he led them to a small log that looked like it had been there for some time. Sitting on the ground in front of it he pulled her to sit next to him. "You can see them better from over here." Using his free hand he pointed toward the birds which were now swimming among the glowing flowers.

She followed his gaze to the animals on the water, acutely aware of that fact that he was still holding her hand and that the atmosphere between them had shifted ever so slightly. As the birds swam through the water the flowers around them seemed to shimmer. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, leaning her head on his shoulder as she did. A few hours later she woke to the feel of a hand lightly brushing her hair away from her face. As soon as she opened her eyes she saw him staring at her. Lifting her head from his shoulder she gave him an awkward smile. "Did you get any sleep?"

He opened his mouth to answer but then thought better of it and just shrugged. "We should probably go in before anybody comes looking for me."

As she followed him back inside she took note of how dark it still was outside. "How early do you usually get up?"

Once they were back in his room he plopped down on the edge of the bed, "Not this early, but I was about to fall asleep out there." Leaning back on the big bed he stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Glancing at her as she sat down near him he saw the look in her eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Colin."

"What about you? Are you still tired?"

She shrugged, "A little." She saw an uncertain look in his eyes as he sat up next to her.

"Why don't you lie down too then?" He saw a hesitation in her eyes as she looked at him before she nodded and laid down, pulling a pillow close. There was something about her from the moment he saw her that made him feel like he shouldn't get too close, but at the same time made him want to get closer to her. Her Colonel, that's why I feel like I shouldn't get close even though she does seem to like me, he thought. Giving her some space, he laid down a little farther away. He couldn't sleep he realized after he'd laid there with his eyes closed for many minutes. Suddenly his attention was pulled to the woman a short distance away. She was tossing and turning as if trapped in a bad dream. When she woke up she was shaking a little he could tell even from a distance. She quickly sat up and turned away from him. From what he could tell she probably hadn't even realized he was up. His senses were on edge as soon as he realized she was crying. Her shoulders shook with her quiet sobs.

With her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs she tried to cry as quietly as possible to keep from waking him up. As she felt him shift closer to her she realized that he wasn't asleep anyway. Refusing to turn and look at him until she got her tears under control she was a little surprised when he settled behind her and slid his arms around her shoulders. Turning slightly she wrapped her arms around him and let the tears out.

Planting a light kiss to her forehead he ran his fingers through her hair. "You know, even strong soldiers cry sometimes." Looking her in the eyes he saw how beautiful they were even when she'd just been crying a moment ago.

Pulling away from him a little she gave him a grin. "It was a bad dream, but it just pushed my buttons. I haven't even seen Teal'c and Daniel since I left the mine and I want them to know that I'm safe."

"I can arrange that."

"Thank you." Looking deep into his eyes she saw a glimmer of something like hope. "You really are a good man, I hope you realize that."

With a small smile he leaned a little closer to her. "I hope you do, Sam."

After he moved back to his earlier sleeping position she smiled. I figured that out many years ago, she thought.

Sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Ladies and gentlemen, chapter two as promised. Please review and feel free to give suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Memory tampering yet again, but not quite what you might expect.

Pairing: Jack/Sam ish

A/N: We all know the drill; I don't own them and am not making any money off this. It's just for entertainment. Please don't forget to review: we writers need our sustenance. :o)

Also, thanks to those of you who reviewed chapter one & two.

**Not Again! by Oz Lovi**

_Last Time: "Thank you." Looking deep into his eyes she saw a glimmer of something like hope. "You really are a good man, I hope you realize that."_

_With a small smile he leaned a little closer to her. "I hope you do, Sam."_

_After he moved back to his earlier sleeping position she smiled. I figured that out many years ago, she thought._

Chapter Three

Sam walked back and forth in front of the steps in the royal hall. They should have been here by now she thought. What was taking so long? He'd sent a message to the mine an hour ago and her friends hadn't shown up yet.

"You'll wear a hole through the floor doing that." As he walked over to her he smiled. "They'll be here. It takes time to get all the correct messages to the correct people." He looked up as a young sentry entered the hall.

"Highness, your guests are here." With a bow, he left the room.

"What did I tell you? Go see your friends." Stepping away he watched as she walked toward the doors as the others entered.

"Sam!" Daniel gave her a big hug.

"Major Carter, it is good to see you."

"You too, both of you." Lowering her voice she said, "You were right." Glancing toward the throne area she spotted him and motioned in his direction.

As they walked toward the throne area Daniel quietly asked, "Any luck?"

She just lightly shook her head. When they got close he smiled and hopped off the throne to greet them at the base of the steps. Sam couldn't help but smile as he shook their hands.

"Pleased to meet you, I've been hearing a lot about you." Looking between the friends he gave a light nod and said, "Well, I should let you have some privacy to talk. Someone will be bringing some food in a little while. Take your time and enjoy your dinner." As he headed toward the main doors out of the hall he looked at Sam. "I'll see you later tonight. Don't wait up; I have a meeting with a group of pompous…a group of politicians after dinner."

When he'd closed the door Sam saw the looks her friends were giving her, Daniel in particular. "Alright, Daniel, what?"

"He'll see you later tonight and don't wait up?" He gave her a concerned look.

"He didn't mean it like that. I'm staying in the palace as his companion. Basically a friend, somebody he can talk to."

With a grin he added, "And hopefully remind him of who he really is."

She smiled. "It's working a little bit, I think. He had some kind of nightmare the other night and he described a Goa'uld and some of the decorations they use in their ships and palaces. I think it might have been a memory because he was talking about us running from them."

"That's a good sign then." Daniel gave her a small smile. "You had us worried. We were trying to figure out if we could escape to try to find you."

"I'm sorry; I should have asked him to let me send a message to you earlier." As she lead the way to the small table behind the throne area she motioned for them to each take a seat. "Since I got here it's been a nonstop job trying to drop hints at whom he is without coming right out and saying it. I'm afraid if I do he'll think I'm trying to mess with him. So far we've got a decent friendship going; we trust each other and that has made it easier to get closer to him."

Glancing at each other, Teal'c and Daniel shared a knowing look. "Sam, have you tried to use your feelings for each other to draw him out?"

Her eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

Trying to be somewhat tactful he softened his look and spoke in as friendly a tone as he could. "We're not idiots, Sam. After seven years together we can tell, besides, I have a pretty good idea what happened with Anise's machine."

She ducked her head and then looked up at Teal'c.

"I have not disclosed any of the conversations that I have been privy to. Daniel Jackson is merely stating the obvious."

Putting her head in her hands she tried to think of something to say to move the conversation to another topic. The only thing she could come up with was, "No, Daniel, I haven't."

"A reminder of those feelings could be enough to break their hold on his memories, whatever it is."

She stared at him, feeling like she should flat out tell him no but knowing that he might be right. Looking toward the doors she saw the young girl she'd met shortly after arriving. "It looks like our dinner is here."

As she approached the table the girl smiled at them. "His highness asked me to bring you something to eat."

"Thank you very much." Sam smiled at her in return.

After setting the tray down for them she started to leave but hesitated as she looked at Sam. "May I speak freely, ma'am?"

"Of course, and my name is Sam."

She bowed lightly, "My name is Calia. If I may, his highness seems much happier since you arrived. I'm glad he has you to talk to and to spend time with. He's a very good man."

"Thank you, Calia. He is a good man. I'm curious, when did you first meet him?"

"The day he took up leadership. My father was training me to be a handmaid in the palace and I accidentally dropped a very expensive piece of glass in front of the chef. He yelled at me and I think he was going to hit me, but his highness saw us and ordered him to leave me alone. He told the chef that if he ever heard of him hitting any of the staff here, no matter how young or old, he would have him thrown out on his ear." She grinned at the memory then quickly bowed and turned to leave.

As the young girl walked away Sam saw the looks on her friends' faces. "That's definitely the Colonel's personality showing through."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Having eaten and moved to the steps to talk the group had taken notice of a young sentry standing nervously just inside the doorway. After a moment of hesitation he approached. "Ma'am."

Sam eyed him coolly. "I remember you. What is your reason for interrupting our discussion?" She saw his eyes show a hint of fear as he looked up at her then at her friends.

"I…I wish to apologize for my inappropriate comment the other day, ma'am. I should not have made such a crude assumption and certainly should not have voiced it. You are far from what I expected and a much better person than I gave you credit for. I am very sorry, and I hope you will accept me apology"

With a soft smile she looked him in the eyes. He was indeed very sorry for it from the look in his eyes. "I accept your apology, and I would like to thank you for it also."

He smiled and turned to leave. As he reached the doors and prepared to step out he paused. Turning back toward them he announced, "His highness has returned." Stepping aside he waited until he'd entered the room then shut the doors for him.

Glancing over his shoulder briefly before walking over to join them he said, "I see our young sentry was talking to you."

"He came to apologize."

He smiled, "Good. I'm glad he realized that he was wrong and that he shouldn't have said that about you." Glancing at the others he said, "Well, I'm guessing you have had your dinner. How about a little tour?" Seeing nods of agreement he stood and motioned toward the doors. As they followed him outside he kept glancing at Sam who seemed to be deep in thought and keeping a deliberate distance between them.

"Isn't this the way we came last night?"

With a grin he tossed over his shoulder, "It is. I wasn't sure how well you'd recognize it in the daylight."

"It's just as beautiful now." Moving a little closer to him she pointed in the direction of the small pond. "Do those birds we saw bioluminesce during the day?"

Daniel's head whipped her direction. "Did you say the birds were bioluminescent?"

Jack nodded, "Just like the flowers I showed her."

"That's incredible. Can we see them now?"

Leaning toward Sam he said, "I thought your friend was an archaeologist not a typical scientist?"

Smiling she looked at him, "He has his science moments too."

"No wonder you get along so well." Giving her a cheeky grin he turned toward Daniel. "They only do it at night. There are, however, some beautiful trees you might like."

Following him to another area of the large garden they spotted a big tree with yellow fruit of sorts hanging from it. Daniel reached toward one and was amazed when it moved away from him. "What the heck was that?"

With a wave toward the tree Jack leaned against the little bridge railing nearby. "They're nests. Inside you'll find some little furry creatures. Most of them are actually very tame but if you run into a mother with young in the nest you better head the other way. It seems the little ones get some strong arm protection until they leave the nest."

Stepping just close enough to look inside Daniel saw a little furry thing that looked kind of like a miniature monkey. "It's some kind of tiny primate."

Sam quickly moved over to the nest to look. "How cute." As she reached toward the opening one of them jumped out onto her hand. "It's so little." She moved her hand closer to make sure that the little creature didn't fall. It scampered from her hand up to her shoulder and then proceed to perch itself there. "Looks like I made a friend." Turning toward the others she saw similar looks on each of there faces. Apparently they thought it was humorous to see a little monkey sitting on her shoulder.

"Somehow I don't think the General will let you take it on missions with you, Sam." Daniel grinned when she swatted him lightly. With an ornery grin he added, "Although, it is kind of your type. You know the silver hair and all." He saw her eyebrows go up and her eyes widen. Next to Teal'c he saw Jack's eyebrows go up and his grin widen. Sam, on the other hand, didn't seem as amused.

Everyone's attention shifted to the little monkey however when it leapt from her shoulder and landed on Jack's head. Climbing down to his shoulder it made a little chirping noise. "Guess we silver hairs have to stick together." With a huge grin he walked across the little bridge and started to point out some of the flowers on the pond a short ways in the distance. "Those are the flowers we were talking about earlier."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After a scenic walk back through the garden toward the palace Sam stopped them. "I don't know how long we can keep you here. There are some complications with getting us to the Stargate. He can't simply let you go because your transfer to the mines took place before he was put in charge and there's some concern that if he lets us go he could be removed as the new leader in favor of one of their Generals." 

As Jack walked by them he shrugged. "Most of them that I've met aren't the kind of guys you want in charge of the entire place." Looking across the entrance he spotted a hover vehicle pulling up. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of the mines for longer than this. I give you my word I will do what I can to get you out."

As they walked toward the vehicle Sam gave them each a quick hug. Once they'd left she solemnly walked into the palace. When she walked by him she glanced up into his eyes. "Thank you. This meant a lot to me and them." Grinning she added, "I think our little friend appreciated it too."

The little creature that had hitched a ride inside with them made a hop over to Sam again. "You're welcome. You too," he added as he scratched its head. Walking toward their room he tossed over his shoulder, "If you want to keep it I can have somebody find us something that it can eat."

"I should really let it go. It's not fair to keep it away from its family." She realized that the same could be said for them. "Maybe Calia could take it back to its nest."

He glanced at her, "Calia? Is that the young girl that's been working here?"

She nodded. "She seems to think quite highly of you."

"Well, I wouldn't have let them hit any woman, no matter what her age was."

After calling the young girl in and giving her the little creature they had simply spent some time lost in their own thoughts. For her part Sam kept thinking over what Daniel had said. She couldn't play on his emotions though, it would seem like she was using him and she really didn't want that hanging over their heads when things got back to normal. Besides, he kind of had been hinting at those feelings without her prodding anyway. Good gracious, what do I do if he makes a move? No, no she reminded herself, she'd been keeping enough of a wall between them that he wouldn't dare. It would make it seem inappropriate, which it was given their ranks and working relationship. That didn't keep them from having those feelings for each other, though. Oh brother, she thought. She glanced over to the other edge of the bed, where he was sitting, "How did you get out of your meetings with the 'politicians'?"

"Since they wouldn't talk without arguing I told them to call me when they grew up enough to discuss issues rather than yelling at each other." Looking to the window he noticed it was already dark outside. "Was your friend trying to tease you earlier, about the silver hair thing?"

She ducked her head and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I guess." Stretching she leaned back on the big bed. As she caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye she noticed he was staring at her. Deciding not to do what she usually would and cover her exposed midriff she pretended not to notice his gaze.

He stood up and motioned toward the dressing screen, "I, uh, think I'm going to go ahead and change for bed." Quickly disappearing behind the screen he scolded himself mentally for being so rattled by seeing her belly button. For crying out loud she'd been wearing these outfits for days and he hadn't let it get to him yet. Sure, he'd appreciated how she looked in them, or anything for that matter, but it didn't make him feel uncomfortable around her. Maybe, he told himself, it was because she usually got self-conscious and covered her stomach when she saw him staring and this time didn't. As he stepped out he realized she was sound asleep. Shaking his head he walked over to her and pulled off her shoes. Stirring only slightly, she curled onto her side as he slid a pillow under her head. Staring at her for a long moment he finally moved to the other side of the bed to lie down. After a few minutes he turned onto his side and stared at her again. He saw her shiver a little and thought, 'she's cold'. Suddenly an image of her leaning against him, surrounded by ice, popped into his head. Sitting up quickly he said, "What the heck?"

His voice grabbed her attention. Slowly sitting up and looking his way she noticed the questioning look on his face. "What?

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Another chapter fired off for your entertainment and, hopefully, for your reviews. Subtle hint. :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Memory tampering yet again, but not quite what you might expect.

Pairing: Jack/Sam ish

A/N: We all know the drill; I don't own them and am not making any money off this. It's just for entertainment. Please don't forget to review: we writers need our sustenance. :o)

Thanks to those of you who reviewed chapter 3. Sorry about the delay in both of my current stories. Hopefully, I will get them both updated it a little more regularly. I know it's kind of short compared to the other chapters, but I wanted to get some kind of update in for you all.

**Not Again! by Oz Lovi**

_Last Time: He saw her shiver a little and thought, 'she's cold'. Suddenly an image of her leaning against him, surrounded by ice, popped into his head. Sitting up quickly he said, "What the heck?"_

_His voice grabbed her attention. Slowly sitting up and looking his way she noticed the questioning look on his face. "What?_

Chapter Four

"I was just thinking that you looked like you might be cold when this image of us surrounded by ice came into my mind."

Her mind immediately came up with a couple of occasions where they'd been in that kind of situation, Caulder's planet and Antarctica. "What do you mean by surrounded by ice?"

"We were lying on the ice and we were both wearing uniforms like you were wearing when I met you." Giving her a suspicious look he asked, "Do you know what it is?"

Trying to play it low key she shrugged, "I was once stuck in Antarctica, where we were surrounded by ice." Seeming to be a little reassured by her answer he nodded and laid back down. "Maybe I mentioned it before."

"Yeah, maybe." He was a little doubtful of that, it was likely just his imagination. Being trapped, surrounded by ice would certainly be a good excuse to pull her close for warmth. He grinned to himself at the idea.

Sam eyed him for a moment before she laid down too. His memories seemed to be returning. That was a good thing, she thought. It seemed like she'd only been asleep for a few minutes when she was woken up by his tossing and turning. Moving closer to him, she tried to figure out what he was dreaming. There were bits of words and suddenly one word in particular ripped from him in a strangled sob.

"Charlie!"

She felt her belly flip. With any luck he wouldn't remember this dream when he woke up. He seemed to have moved on to something else now and was amazingly still asleep. Whatever this other dream was it didn't sound pleasant either. There were a few things whispered in what she thought sounded like Arabic but she wasn't sure. Then it seemed like he went to a new dream as he calmed for a moment. She was rather stunned when he whispered her name in his sleep. Her curiosity was replaced by concern, however, when he apparently shifted to yet another unpleasant dream. He tossed and turned making her worry that he might hurt himself. Cautiously she reached out to lightly touch his face. She didn't even have time to react when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and turned using his body weight to pin her to the bed as he gripped her wrist like a vice. "Collin?" Nothing. "Sir." Nothing. "Colonel!" Still nothing. She resorted to something she normally would not call him, in her desperation to get him off of her before he broke her wrist or hurt her, since he seemed to be trapped in his nightmare. That was something that he would not forgive himself for easily. "Jack!!"

He snapped his eyes open, staring into the almost desperate blue eyes below him. Quickly letting go of her and jumping away, as if he'd been burned, he landed roughly sitting a few feet away from her with a look of terror in his eyes. When he saw her rubbing her wrist as she sat up he quickly moved toward her again. "Did I hurt you?"

Seeing the guilt and concern in his eyes now she shook her head. "No, you didn't, I shouldn't have tried to wake you. I just….I could tell you were having a nightmare and I was trying to help." He kept looking her over, as if he didn't quite believe her, finally settling on her wrist. She flinched slightly when he picked it up.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab you like that. I can't even remember what I was dreaming about just that I needed to defend myself. Someone was trying to beat me I think, but I can't pull up much else." The words tumbled out in a rush as he tried to make sure she knew it was an accident. "I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, please believe me."

"Of course you wouldn't." She wanted to reassure him. "You didn't hurt my wrist, it was just a little sore from being squeezed, that's all." Seeing that her words hadn't helped much she tried to give him a sympathetic smile. She'd had a dream shortly after her experience with Jolinar that had spooked her enough that she'd accidentally slapped a needle out of Janet's hand thinking she was a Goa'uld torturer before she'd woken up all the way. Turning her wrist slightly she showed him it wasn't injured. "See, no broken bones." As he turned her palm up he gently kissed the inside of her wrist before he let go of it again. She was stunned by the tender gesture that, admittedly, made her feel a little warm and fuzzy inside.

He saw the look in her eyes and before he could stop himself he leaned closer and gently kissed her lips. It was a quick, chaste kiss but he felt like slapping himself. There was a brief look of elation in her eyes before a look of utter panic crossed her features. Her eyes widened as she stared at him and he couldn't think what to say to apologize for kissing her, even lightly, without her permission. "I….I shouldn't have….It was….I didn't mean to….This wasn't…." Finally giving up he jumped up and quickly left the room.

Sam didn't know what to say or do. For once she was at a total loss as to what logic she should use to handle this situation. Daniel had told her to use her feelings for the Colonel and his feeling for her to get through whatever was blocking his real memories. But she couldn't use him like that, it would be cruel not to mention dangerous given what had just happened. No matter what persona the locals had given him, Colin was still Jack and she still…. Oh this nuts she thought, I can't even think it to myself. Okay fine, I love him. There I said, well, I thought it anyway. Pulling up every bit of courage she had Sam made her way out into the royal hall. As she expected, he was sitting on the steps in the darkened room. This late at night the lights were off and the only light came from the moon shining brightly through the windows behind the throne area. Just like his room it gave plenty of light for them to see by but not so much that it would keep them from sleeping. Quietly walking over to him she braced herself emotionally. "You didn't need to apologize." Seeing him look up at her she added, "I know you didn't plan to kiss me."

"Maybe not, but it made you uncomfortable. I saw it in the look on your face."

He sounded so dejected, like he felt she didn't really want him to get that close. "A little, but not because I didn't like it, I just didn't expect it." Sitting down on the step next to him she tried to find the most casual way to put it. "This complicates things for me a little."

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

I hope you enjoyed, and please review. :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Memory tampering yet again, but not quite what you might expect.

Pairing: Jack/Sam ish

A/N: We all know the drill; I don't own them and am not making any money off this. It's just for entertainment. Please don't forget to review: we writers need our sustenance. :o) My most humble apologies to all my readers. I honestly didn't forget about you or the stories. There have been some big changes that had to take priority, I explain a little better on the update to my bio page. Thank you for sticking with the story and for your encouragements. Now, on with the adventure. I do apologize that it's shorter than the others, but i wanted tog et something out there for everybody.

**Not Again! by Oz Lovi**

_Last Time: Seeing him look up at her she added, "I know you didn't plan to kiss me."_

_"Maybe not, but it made you uncomfortable. I saw it in the look on your face."_

_He sounded so dejected, like he felt she didn't really want him to get that close. "A little, but not because I didn't like it, I just didn't expect it." Sitting down on the step next to him she tried to find the most casual way to put it. "This complicates things for me a little."_

Chapter Five

He wanted to ask how and he knew she could see it in his eyes, but something told him to let it go. I might not like the answer, he thought. Focusing on something he thought she might not have realized she said, he eyed her. "Does that mean you did like it?"

Oh, you idiot why did you have to say it wasn't because you didn't like the kiss? Deciding to go with honesty she answered quietly with a slight blush of embarrassment, "I did, even though it was a quick kiss and I didn't really do anything." Seeing his cheeky grin she added, "Have I mentioned that I babble when I'm nervous?"

"You get kind of quiet too, two sides of the same coin. Either one means you're nervous and I find it charming."

"Wonderful," she said with a mock pout. Obviously he could tell because he grinned at her before offering her his hand.

"Come on, why don't we try to get back to sleep?" As she took his hand he led her back to their room. The moment they shut the door he had the intense desire to keep a hold of her hand and pull her close. Using his resolve to keep from doing it he let go of her hand.

Lying down, Sam looked at him before she turned away. "Goodnight."

"Night, Sam." As soon as she turned away he lay down and tried to reign in his thoughts. What was he doing? He shouldn't have kissed her and certainly shouldn't be thinking of doing it again. Although, she did say she liked it. This wasn't going to help him get to sleep so he turned over and thought of the stars outside the windows. There, that was better, stars, black holes, accretion disks, and ships. As he drifted to sleep an image of a young girl hanging on to Sam's arm popped into his mind. She was on another planet, somehow he just knew that. She was the sole survivor of a plague unleashed by a Goa'uld. Her name danced at the edge of his memory and before he could grasp it the image faded, replaced by Sam in a short green tank top. There was a wild look in her eyes as she grabbed him and kissed him roughly. It was wrong, she shouldn't be acting that way and he knew it. He'd drug her off to a short woman with auburn hair who told him Sam was infected with some strange virus. That's why she was being so….aggressive. The next thing he knew there was an invisible wall between himself and Sam. A force field she'd said. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that he couldn't leave her there; he had to get her out. They stared into each other's eyes after he'd answered her plea for him to 'just go' with a loud 'NO'. Suddenly they were out and standing in a hallway of sorts staring at each other again. They were home, he realized, and trying to pretend that they didn't care for each other as much as he knew they did.

When Sam woke up she felt the tossing and turning of the man sleeping fitfully a few feet away. Seeing that he didn't seem to be having a nightmare per say she risked touching his arm lightly. When he woke up he looked straight into her eyes. What she saw in that look made her want to smile. It was filled with such caring and….love she admitted. Without a word he turned to look down on her and her breath caught in her throat. As he settled his hand on the edge of her waist she took a steadying breath. She didn't want to upset him but she needed to get him to move before he did something…. Her thoughts were interrupted as his stare caught her attention. Their lips met in a slow, gentle kiss and she hesitated only slightly before sliding her arms around his neck. As they broke apart she looked up into his eyes. Realization slammed into her and with wide eyes she thought, what am I doing?

He saw the change in her eyes and when she tried to pull away from him he turned to his side to let her. Quickly, she jumped up and practically ran out the door. Flopping on his back, he stared at the ceiling, "I shouldn't have done that. Oh man, I shouldn't have done that." Sitting up again, he pulled his knees up casually and leaned his elbows on them.

Sam didn't know what to do. Her feelings for Jack had clouded her better judgment for a moment and she had responded to his kiss. The fact that he'd not tried to stop her when she ran off told her that he realized she was upset and that it was best to give her a chance to think things over. With a sigh, she slowed down and walked to the door that they'd used before to slip out to the gardens at night. As she made her way discreetly outside she didn't see the young girl observing her with some concern.

Deciding that she should try to help, Calia squared her shoulders and made her way to their leader's door. Knocking quietly in case he was asleep she waited for a moment. If his companion had slipped out without disturbing him she would not bother him, but if he was awake she knew there was something wrong. Hearing a faint call to enter she steadied herself then pushed the door part way open. Seeing his slouched posture as he sat with his elbows on his knees, Calia was certain something had upset him and Samantha both. "Highness?" When he looked up at her she could see the sadness in his eyes before he quickly masked it. "I know it is not my place to interfere, but is everything alright?" Taking a small step into the room she added, "Samantha seemed upset and so do you."

That got his attention. "Did she talk to you?"

"No, highness, I saw her leave the palace and she seemed very upset."

Straightening up he asked, "Leaving the palace?"

There was a definite concern in his eyes Calia noted. "Yes, highness. She didn't seem to notice me, but I did see her going outside. I believe she was heading toward the gardens. Perhaps she wants some privacy to think?"

Slouching again he nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised. It would be a good idea for both of us, I think."

"Forgive me for being so bold, highness, but is there something I can do for you and Samantha?"

The girl's genuine concern for both of them was touching. He liked her and knew that Sam did too. "It's alright, Calia. We just need to discuss some things and neither of us seems to know how to bring it up. Not without making a mess of it anyway."

Moving a little further into the room the girl offered, "Perhaps if you told me what it was I could help you both find a way to ease into the discussion."

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

I hope you enjoyed, and please review. :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Memory tampering yet again, but not quite what you might expect.

Pairing: Jack/Sam ish

A/N: We all know the drill; I don't own them and am not making any money off this. It's just for entertainment. Please don't forget to review: we writers need our sustenance. :o) Sorry this update is later than intended. Real life has had some bumps recently with family and friends having illnesses that make us concerned and we send our support and prayers out to them.

**Not Again! by Oz Lovi**

_Last Time: The girl's genuine concern for both of them was touching. He liked her and knew that Sam did too. "It's alright, Calia. We just need to discuss some things and neither of us seems to know how to bring it up. Not without making a mess of it anyway."_

_Moving a little further into the room the girl offered, "Perhaps if you told me what it was I could help you both find a way to ease into the discussion."_

**Chapter Six**

Looking thoughtfully at her he shook his head. "I appreciate it, but this is something we'll have to figure out ourselves." Glancing at the floor he realized Sam hadn't even taken her shoes with her, not to mention a robe. He'd noticed earlier in the evening that it was misting and would likely be raining by now. Sliding off the bed he glanced at Calia. "Is it still misty?"

"No, highness, when I came in from my chores it was raining steadily."

"I'm going after her. She doesn't even have shoes on." Bolting toward the door after grabbing his robe and Sam's shoes he called back to her. "Would you run a hot bath, please? In case she she's gotten chilled out there. Thanks."

"Of course, highness." Quickly turning the water on Calia found another nightgown for Sam and some fluffy towels. It didn't take long for the tub to fill, and as soon as it did she turned the water off then left the room.

Outside he walked toward the gardens, blinking the rain out of his eyes as he went. He finally found her, sitting on the old log by the pond. Over the soft sound of the rain he heard her sniffle. She was crying. That realization made him feel horribly guilty. As he stepped up to her she turned to look at him. "You didn't even put your shoes on. Don't want you to catch cold." He held out her shoes to her.

Avoiding looking in his eyes she took them with a quiet, "Thank you, Colin." Slipping the shoes on, Sam stood prepared to follow him back.

"You might try using my real name next time." When she suddenly looked into his eyes he added, "You know? Jack."

"Sir, you remember who…"

"I remember it all, I think, including those scummy excuses for generals futzing with my head. When I get my hands on them they'll wish they had left well enough alone." Looking at her apologetically he said, "I shouldn't have kissed you. When you woke me up I had been dreaming about us on Apophis' ship and then what we admitted for the Tok'ra lie detector. Having you so close right then… I didn't think. I just wanted to feel you close. I'm sorry."

"If I'd known you were yourself again, I wouldn't have been so panicked. I couldn't let something happen while you weren't yourself, it would be wrong. I didn't want to do something that would seem like I was taking advantage of you with your lack of memories."

Offering her his hand he said, "Come on. Let's get inside where it's warm, and dry." When she took his hand it felt almost electric. Glancing at her he realized shed felt it too. Once they got inside and to their room, he shrugged off his soaked robe. Unfortunately it hadn't done much to keep him dry outside. Both soaked to the skin, they looked gratefully at the small pot of hot tea Calia had set on a small table for them. Seeing the look on Sam's face he explained. "Calia was the one who told me where you went. I asked her to run a hot bath in case you were chilled. I guess she thought we might need something else too." Handing her a cup of the tea, Jack got a really close look at her now. Her shoes had been slid off as soon as they got into their room, and her hair was plastered to her head from the rain.

Looking at him over the rim of her tea cup, Sam took in his appearance as well. He'd also ditched his shoes when they got inside their room, and his skin had a slight sheen to it from the moisture on his chest and arms. Obviously he hadn't thought to slip on a shirt before going out. She suddenly felt much warmer inside now, and she knew it wasn't just the hot tea. Setting her cup down she continued to stare at him.

Jack was feeling the same way as he looked her over, noticing that her wet nightgown was clinging to every curve of her skin. It wasn't quite see through, but it was giving his imagination plenty to work with. When he looked into her eyes and found an answering look of desire he couldn't help his reaction. Stepping closer to her, Jack put his hands on her arms. He slowly ran them up and down her arms to warm her, and simply to be able to touch her.

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, Sam stepped a little closer to him and lightly put her hands against his chest. Without discussion hey brought their faces close enough to eel each other's breath. When their lips met, she slid her hands up behind his neck.

Jack's hands moved down to slide around her back, pulling her closer. As the slow kiss deepened he felt her lightly dig her fingernails into the nape of his neck, sending shivers through him.

Breaking the kiss they leaned far enough to look into each other's eyes. Sam smiled lightly at him before a slight chill made her shiver.

"We should get these wet clothes off," he practically whispered in her ear.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

I know this is shorter than usual. I wanted to make sure I got at least something of an update in for everyone.

Please review with that pretty little purple button. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7 T

**PLEASE NOTE BEFORE READING:**** Okay, I received some requests, or readers' hopes, for a bit more physicality shall we say in this section of the story. Because I have never posted anything that is very graphically intimate in nature I've had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I am also concerned about those readers who might prefer less detail and more inference as to what our favorite couple may be doing. So, to keep from alienating either set of readers (the 'let's see it' camp and the 'let us use our imaginations' camp) I am doing two versions of Chapter Seven. The first one will be rated T and the second rated M (for safety). Aside from the intimately shippy part, the story part of the chapter will be the same in both versions. So, readers, the choice is up to you on which one you read. Of course, if you're curious, you could read both; but again, it's up to you. Thanks.**

Summary: Memory tampering yet again, but not quite what you might expect.

Pairing: Jack/Sam ish

Disclaimer: We all know the drill; I don't own them and am not making any money off this. It's just for entertainment. Please don't forget to review: we writers need our sustenance. :o) And this writer is a terrible procrastinator, so reviews encourage me to keep it moving.

A/N: Have mercy! I didn't realize just how difficult this chapter was going to be to write! My muse has gone on some sort of twisted drinking binge or something, because every variation for both the T and M versions has either been way lacking in detail or gone so over the line that I can't even write it down. Maybe I should stop doing the sleep deprivation thing so much. ;o) Anyway, I apologize for the **obscenely** long wait between updates. RL is utter chaos. Writing is an outlet for the frustration and worry. I apologize for how long this author's note is, but I wanted to explain why the looong wait for the update.

**Not Again! by Oz Lovi**

_Last Time: Breaking the kiss they leaned far enough to look into each other's eyes. Sam smiled lightly at him before a slight chill made her shiver._

"_We should get these wet clothes off," he practically whispered in her ear._

**Chapter Seven - T version**

She nodded lightly as she placed her hands softly on his chest. "We should," she whispered in agreement.

As they continued to stare into each other's eyes they leaned even closer. When their lips met again, the rest of the world seemed to melt away as they lost themselves in one another.

Hours later they were curled in each other's arms, nearly asleep. Jack stared into Sam's eyes, brushing the back of his fingers along her cheek. "I love you."

With a small, but sincere, smile she replied, "I love _you_." After sharing a light, loving kiss they drifted to sleep.

It was very early when Calia quietly knocked on the large double doors. Getting no answer, she discreetly edged the door open and peeked inside. At some point the lights had been lowered, but she could still make out their shapes in the big bed. Both seemed sound asleep, so she slipped into the room and quickly picked up the slightly damp clothes from the floor, as well as the empty teapot. Then she made her way out as silently as possible.

When Sam woke she was met by smiling brown eyes. Stretching up a little, she leaned her chin on his chest.

"Hi," Jack said quietly.

Smiling lightly she said, "Hi."

Softly running his fingers through her hair he asked, "Do you still feel cold?"

"Maybe a little."

"Feel like getting up for a little while then?"

Nodding she said, "Alright."

"I had Calia run a hot bath for you last night. We can put it to use."

"Won't the water be cold by now?" she asked as he led her down from the bed and over to the big bathtub.

"It's insulated with something that makes it hold heat for long periods of time."

"Really? That's impressive," she commented as he offered her a hand down into the large tub. Taking his hand, she stepped down into the warm water.

It should have seemed at least a little odd to share a bath, but it actually felt very natural to both of them. Their shared bath quickly became something else, as they leaned in for a deep kiss.

Quite some time later they finished their actual bath and were just drying off when there was a light, but persistent knock on the doors. Making sure that they both had their robes closed securely, Jack called, "Come in."

A somewhat frazzled looking Calia quickly entered the room and approached them. "Highness, a message was just received from the mines. One of Samantha's friends has been injured in a tunnel collapse."

Sam paled at the news. "Who?"

With sad eyes the girl answered, "The younger one with the spectacles."

Instantly jumping into command mode Jack asked, "How badly is he injured, and how many others were hurt?"

As she explained what happened, he moved behind the screen to dress quickly. "They were working in the tunnel when a small section of rock came loose and hit another prisoner." Glancing at Sam she added, "Your friend was wrapping the gash on the man's arm when more of the rock came loose. He pushed the man out of the tunnel, but was caught by the rocks himself. I do not know how badly he is hurt, but I know there were at least four others in the tunnel with him. They have been removing rock by hand to free them. Your friend is the first they've found."

Stepping around the screen, Jack grabbed his shoes and sent Calia after his lead sentry. Sam was just putting on her shoes when the man came in. "Your highness."

"Captain, I need you to gather up at least ten of the strongest men we have. I don't care if they're sentries or dishwashers. Whatever their position, we need them and likely some heavy equipment"

"Yes, highness." Quickly making his way out, the Captain corralled everyone he could. He was quite sure this was concerning the accident at the mines.

Making a beeline for his waiting vehicle, Jack and Sam paused only long enough for him to tell the Captain to get the men to the mines to help rescue the trapped prisoners. On the way to the mines Jack got in touch with the sentries stationed there and let them know he was bringing men to help. As soon as they reached the mines he directed the Captain and his men to set up a chain of sorts, like a bucket brigade. The strongest men were at the front to actually pull the rocks out, then the others would send them down the line to be dumped in an out of the way spot. Jack eagerly helped them until one of the mine's sentries took his place over an hour later, to give him a break. He wasn't going to take the offer until he saw that the other men were also trading out for breaks.

Sam had gone help tend to any injured people they found. At the moment, Daniel was the only one in the impromptu triage area. "Daniel? Daniel, it's Sam." For now it was no use. He was still unconscious by the time Jack came in a short time later to check on him.

"How is he?" he asked with concern.

There were tears in Sam's eyes when she looked up at him. "Not good. He needs help."

"We'll take him back to the palace. The doctor near there can come see him, as well as anyone else that needs treatment." Sam gave him a small smile.

There was a commotion from outside the room and they both ran quickly in that direction. The team moving the rocks had finally broken through. The other men, who had been with Daniel in the tunnel, were slowly making their way out. Everyone was a little bruised, but Daniel was the only one severely injured.

One of the last men out of the tunnel was Teal'c. His relief at seeing Sam was almost overwhelming. "Where is Daniel Jackson?"

"He's alive, Teal'c. He's badly injured though. Follow me." Sam led him to Daniel and explained along the way that they were going to take him to a doctor.

Jack made sure the other men were alright before joining Sam and Teal'c. "I've made arrangements for you to accompany us back to the palace. The doctor will meet us there to check Daniel."

Teal'c nodded, "Thank you."

He simply gave him a quick nod of acceptance before heading off to grab someone to help move Daniel, cautiously, into the hover vehicle he and Sam were using. It only took a moment to get them together and start moving his friend.

When they reached the palace, Teal'c helped the young sentry they'd met before move Daniel into a large guest room. Once they had him settled the doctor shooed them away so he could examine his patient.

Sam was hovering just inside the doorway, and Jack was watching her closely. "Come on, Sam. Let's let the doctor work." Nodding, she stepped toward him.

As they walked out, Teal'c noticed that Jack's arm easily slid around her shoulders, and that she didn't even hesitate to lean her head against him.

Catching sight of Calia, Jack motioned the girl over. "Calia, please show Teal'c to a room where he can wash up. And get his clothes cleaned for him, please."

Bowing lightly she replied, "Yes, highness." Turning toward Teal'c she nodded in greeting. "This way please."

As they walked he attempted to glean a little information. "You're leader and Major Carter seem much closer than when I previously spoke to them." He saw the young girl blush furiously before she gave a very discreet answer.

"They have become _very_…..close."

"Do you know where they are proceeding to?"

"His highness will likely wash away the dirt from the mines and change before checking on your friend again." Quickly she demonstrated the water controls for the shower and showed him where to find a robe, before returning to her other duties.

By the time he had finished a very thorough shower, someone had retrieved and cleaned his clothes. Dressing quickly, he quietly made his way toward Daniel's room and ran into his other friends. They were a little ahead of him, both had changed clothes and still had slightly damp hair. As he drew closer he overheard part of their conversation.

"Daniel will be alright. He always is. Even when we think he's seriously injured, he pulls through it with flying colors."

Sam grinned as she replied, "I know, but I'd feel better if the doctor had let us sit with him."

"Not every doctor is as friendly as Fraiser."

Hearing those words Teal'c knew that his friend was himself again. He also knew that whatever had happened between his friends had to have occurred after Jack regained his memories; Sam would never have let it otherwise.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Okay, so I know this is an odd place to leave it, but I really wanted to get the update in so nobody starts throwing cyber veggies at me. Hope you enjoy it, and please review.

Oz Lovi


	8. Chapter 7 M

**PLEASE NOTE BEFORE READING:**** Okay, I received some requests, or readers' hopes, for a bit more physicality shall we say in this section of the story. Because I have never posted anything that is very graphically intimate in nature I've had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I am also concerned about those readers who might prefer less detail and more inference as to what our favorite couple may be doing. So, to keep from alienating either set of readers (the let's see it camp and the let us use our imaginations camp) I am doing two versions of Chapter Seven. The first one will be rated T and the second rated M (just for safety). Aside from the intimately shippy part, the story part of the chapter will be the same in both versions. So, readers, the choice is up to you on which one you read. Of course, if you're curious, you could read both; again it's up to you. Thanks.**

Summary: Memory tampering yet again, but not quite what you might expect.

Pairing: Jack/Sam ish

Disclaimer: We all know the drill; I don't own them and am not making any money off this. It's just for entertainment. Please don't forget to review: we writers need our sustenance. :o) And this writer is a terrible procrastinator, so reviews encourage me to keep it moving.

A/N: Have mercy! I didn't realize just how difficult this chapter was going to be to write! My muse has gone on some sort of twisted drinking binge or something, because every variation for both the T and M versions has either been way lacking in detail or gone so over the line that I can't even write it down. Maybe I should stop doing the sleep deprivation thing so much. ;o) Anyway, I apologize for the **obscenely** long wait between updates. RL is utter chaos. Writing is an outlet for the frustration and worry. I apologize for how long this author's note is, but I wanted to explain why the looong wait for the update.

**Not Again! by Oz Lovi**

_Last Time: Breaking the kiss they leaned far enough to look into each other's eyes. Sam smiled lightly at him before a slight chill made her shiver._

"_We should get these wet clothes off," he practically whispered in her ear._

**Chapter Seven - M version (rated M as a precaution)  
**

She nodded lightly as she placed her hands softly on his bare chest. "We should," she whispered in agreement.

Staring deeply into her eyes, Jack gently slid his hands down over her hips to the edge of her thighs. Bunching the wet fabric of her nightgown up in his hands, he used his fingertips to slowly edge the hem closer. Once he had it, he very slowly slid the fabric up her legs toward her hips. He'd gotten it all the way to her waist when he paused. Her hands were sliding lightly over his ribs and stomach, stopping at the waist of his pajama pants to untie the drawstring before sliding up again to the front of his shoulders. Continuing, Jack edged the fabric further up, to her ribs. He paused again as her hands made their way back to his waist. Staring deeply into each other's eyes they leaned closer, until their lips met and the rest of the world seemed to fade away.

Sam nudged the waist of his pants down over his hips to slide to the floor, leaving him in his boxers. Once they broke the kiss he pulled her nightgown up over her head, then dropped it on the floor, leaving her now only in her panties. Standing in front of each other, they paused a moment to let themselves take in the situation. She smiled almost shyly at Jack as his gaze roamed over her. Desire filled his eyes, but so did love as he locked gazes with her again.

Stepping toward the bed Jack slid his arms around Sam as she leaned back onto it. Even though there was still a thin barrier between parts of them, the intense sensations when their bodies touched elicited quiet moans of pleasure from them both. Sharing a deep, intense kiss they lost themselves in one another.

Sam made no move to stop Jack as he kissed her neck again, then slowly kissed his way lower. Her pulse and breathing quickened when he moved from her collarbone to the valley between her busts. Placing kisses every inch or so, he kissed a little lower before leaning up and lightly brushing his lips over each of their pebbled peaks. She gasped in surprise and pleasure at his actions before he resumed kissing a trail along her ribs on each side, then down from just below her busts to her belly button. Slowly kissing his way back up, he reached her neck and sucked on the sensitive spot over her pulse point. Her arms slid around him, her nails digging into his back as she moved her head to give him better access.

Moving to gaze in her eyes, Jack saw an answering look of love and desire. Sliding his hand to her hip, he waited for her reaction. Trailing her fingers down his back, Sam slid her hand just under the edge of the fabric at his waist. Sliding the remaining barriers from each other, they kissed deeply. Breaking the kiss they stared into one another's eyes as they slowly moved together. They took their time and though it was slow their lovemaking was intense, both physically and emotionally. It was the most loving and passionate experience of its kind either of them had ever had.

Having spent their energy, for now, they laid in each other's arms. As he moved his weight from her, Jack turned onto his back, Sam moving with him. Now lying mostly on top of him, she put her head in the crook of his shoulder. They stared in each other's eyes for a long time while Jack trailed patterns on her back and she traced similar ones on his ribs. Both of them were half asleep when Jack brushed the backs of his fingers along Sam's cheek while staring into her eyes. "I love you."

With a small, sincere smile she replied, "I love _you_." They shared a light, loving kiss then drifted to sleep.

-----------------------

It was very early when Calia quietly knocked on the large double doors. Getting no answer, she discreetly edged the door open and peeked inside. At some point the lights had been lowered, but she could still make out their shapes in the big bed. Both seemed sound asleep, so she slipped into the room and quickly picked up the slightly damp clothes from the floor, as well as the empty teapot. Then she made her way out as silently as possible.

When Sam woke she was met by smiling brown eyes. Stretching up a little, she leaned her chin on his chest.

"Hi," Jack said quietly.

Smiling lightly she said, "Hi."

Softly running his fingers through her hair he asked, "Do you still feel cold?"

"Maybe a little."

"Feel like getting up for a little while then?"

Nodding she said, "Alright."

"I had Calia run a hot bath for you last night. We can put it to use."

"Won't the water be cold by now?" she asked as he led her down from the bed and over to the big bathtub.

"It's insulated with something that makes it hold heat for long periods of time."

"Really? That's impressive," she commented as he offered her a hand down into the large tub. Taking his hand, she stepped down into the warm water.

It should have seemed at least a little odd to share a bath, but it actually felt very natural to both of them. Their shared bath quickly became something else, as they leaned in for a deep kiss. Jack's hands circled her waist and pulled her close as she slid her hands into his hair. The sensations were a little different in the water, but still quite enjoyable as Sam edged him back so she could straddle his lap. Whispering Sam admitted, "I've never done this in the water before."

With a small grin Jack shook his head, "Me either, believe it or not." As she settled against him with a small pleased moan he added, "Though I think I might find excuses to do it again."

Sam blushed lightly before deciding to turn the tables on him a little. Nibbling on his earlobe she felt him shiver. A pleased noise rumbled low in his throat as she shifted her hips. "I think I could find excuses to as well," she commented in a husky tone before succumbing to the intense sensations of pleasure their mutual movements were causing.

Quite some time later they finished their actual bath and were just drying off when there was a light, but persistent knock on the doors. Making sure that they both had their robes closed securely, Jack called, "Come in."

A somewhat frazzled looking Calia quickly entered the room and approached them. "Highness, a message was just received from the mines. One of Samantha's friends has been injured in a tunnel collapse."

Sam paled at the news. "Who?"

With sad eyes the girl answered, "The younger one with the spectacles."

Instantly jumping into command mode Jack asked, "How badly is he injured, and how many others were hurt?"

As she explained what happened, he moved behind the screen to dress quickly. "They were working in the tunnel when a small section of rock came loose and hit another prisoner." Glancing at Sam she added, "Your friend was wrapping the gash on the man's arm when more of the rock came loose. He pushed the man out of the tunnel, but was caught by the rocks himself. I do not know how badly he is hurt, but I know there were at least four others in the tunnel with him. They have been removing rock by hand to free them. Your friend is the first they've found."

Stepping around the screen, Jack grabbed his shoes and sent Calia after his lead sentry. Sam was just putting on her shoes when the man came in. "Your highness."

"Captain, I need you to gather up at least ten of the strongest men we have. I don't care if they're sentries or dishwashers. Whatever their position, we need them and likely some heavy equipment"

"Yes, highness." Quickly making his way out, the Captain corralled everyone he could. He was quite sure this was concerning the accident at the mines.

Making a beeline for his waiting vehicle, Jack and Sam paused only long enough for him to tell the Captain to get the men to the mines to help rescue the trapped prisoners. On the way to the mines Jack got in touch with the sentries stationed there and let them know he was bringing men to help. As soon as they reached the mines he directed the Captain and his men to set up a chain of sorts, like a bucket brigade. The strongest men were at the front to actually pull the rocks out, then the others would send them down the line to be dumped in an out of the way spot. Jack eagerly helped them until one of the mine's sentries took his place over an hour later, to give him a break. He wasn't going to take the offer until he saw that the other men were also trading out for breaks.

Sam had gone to help tend to any injured people they found. At the moment, Daniel was the only one in the impromptu triage area. "Daniel? Daniel, it's Sam." For now it was no use. He was still unconscious by the time Jack came in a short time later to check on him.

"How is he?" he asked with concern.

There were tears in Sam's eyes when she looked up at him. "Not good. He needs help."

"We'll take him back to the palace. The doctor near there can come see him, as well as anyone else that needs treatment." Sam gave him a small smile.

There was a commotion from outside the room and they both ran quickly in that direction. The team moving the rocks had finally broken through. The other men, who had been with Daniel in the tunnel, were slowly making their way out. Everyone was a little bruised, but Daniel was the only one severely injured.

One of the last men out of the tunnel was Teal'c. His relief at seeing Sam was almost overwhelming. "Where is Daniel Jackson?"

"He's alive, Teal'c. He's badly injured though. Follow me." Sam led him to Daniel and explained along the way that they were going to take him to a doctor.

Jack made sure the other me were alright before joining Sam and Teal'c. "I've made arrangements for you to accompany us back to the palace. The doctor will meet us there to check Daniel."

Teal'c nodded, "Thank you."

He simply gave him a quick nod of acceptance before heading off to grab someone to help move Daniel, cautiously, into the hover vehicle he and Sam were using. It only took a moment to get them together and start moving his friend.

When they reached the palace, Teal'c helped the young sentry they'd met before move Daniel into a large guest room. Once they had him settled the doctor shooed them away so he could examine his patient.

Sam was hovering just inside the doorway, and Jack was watching her closely. "Come on, Sam. Let's let the doctor work." Nodding, she stepped toward him.

As they walked out, Teal'c noticed that Jack's arm easily slid around her shoulders, and that she didn't even hesitate to lean her head against him.

Catching sight of Calia, Jack motioned the girl over. "Calia, please show Teal'c to a room where he can wash up. And get his clothes cleaned for him, please."

Bowing lightly she replied, "Yes, highness." Turning toward Teal'c she nodded in greeting. "This way please."

As they walked he attempted to glean a little information. "You're leader and Major Carter seem much closer than when I previously spoke to them." He saw the young girl blush furiously before she gave a very discreet answer.

"They have become _very_…..close."

"Do you know where they are proceeding to?"

"His highness will likely wash away the dirt from the mines and change before checking on your friend again." Quickly she demonstrated the water controls for the shower and showed him where to find a robe, before returning to her other duties.

By the time he had finished a very thorough shower, someone had retrieved and cleaned his clothes. Dressing quickly, he quietly made his way toward Daniel's room and ran into his other friends. They were a little ahead of him, both had changed clothes and still had slightly damp hair. As he drew closer he overheard part of their conversation.

"Daniel will be alright. He always is. Even when we think he's seriously injured, he pulls through it with flying colors."

Sam grinned as she replied, "I know, but I'd feel better if the doctor had let us sit with him."

"Not every doctor is as friendly as Fraiser."

Hearing those words Teal'c knew that his friend was himself again. He also knew that whatever had happened between his friends had to have occurred after Jack regained his memories; Sam would never have let it otherwise.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Like with the T version, this is an odd place to leave it. But, once again, I really wanted to get the update in so nobody starts throwing cyber veggies at me. Hope you enjoy it, and please review.

Oz Lovi


	9. Chapter 8

Summary: Memory tampering yet again, but not quite what you might expect.

Pairing: Jack/Sam ish

A/N: We all know the drill; I don't own them and am not making any money off this. It's just for entertainment. Sorry about the delay on the update. Please don't forget to review: we writers need our sustenance. :o)

**Not Again! by Oz Lovi**

_Last Time: "Daniel will be alright. He always is. Even when we think he's seriously injured, he pulls through it with flying colors."_

_Sam grinned as she replied, "I know, but I'd feel better if the doctor had let us sit with him."_

_"Not every doctor is as friendly as Fraiser."_

_Hearing those words Teal'c knew that his friend was himself again. He also knew that whatever had happened between his friends had to have occurred after Jack regained his memories; Sam would never have let it otherwise._

**Chapter Eight**

Teal'c caught up with his friends as they reached the room Daniel was in. Silently he followed them into the room. He noted that Jack was doing a good job of keeping up his cover as the local leader.

"Doctor, how is the young man?" Jack fell back into the appropriate behavior as much as he could. It would do no good for him to be found out before they had a chance to escape.

"Highness." The doctor acknowledged him with a light bow. "The patient has a mild concussion as well as some very unpleasant bruised ribs, but he will be fine. He needs rest and food. I would suspect his companion does as well." The doctor sent a pointed look Teal'c's direction before excusing himself to retrieve some things from the palace kitchens, for his patient.

"Thank you, doctor. Do what you need to. If you have no objections, I believe Samantha and Teal'c would like to sit with him for a while." The man gave him a nod and light bow before exiting the room.

Sam moved over to sit on the edge of the large bed her friend was in. Teal'c soon joined her, standing near the foot of the bed as he observed the rapidly forming bruises on Daniel's fair skin. Jack hovered not far away, but the instant the door closed he moved to stand by Sam. She glanced back at him over her shoulder.

Before either of them could open their mouths, Teal'c spoke. "It is good to have you back, O'Neill."

Their jaws dropped in surprise. "Alright I give, how did you figure it out?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms casually.

"I saw 'tells' as you would say. You're conversation as you approached this room gave the necessary clues to deduce the truth. Among other things," he added quietly and cryptically. He suppressed a small grin as his companions glanced at one another before returning their gaze to their unconscious teammate.

As the trio kept vigil over their friend Jack formulated a plan. He'd actually started thinking about it almost as soon as he regained his memories, but he didn't know of an inconspicuous way to get the guys to the palace. He didn't want to tip his hand until it was too late for the local idiots, err generals, to stop them. Speaking of the idiots, "I almost forgot, I have a meeting with the generals in like an hour. I want you two to stay with Daniel. Do not leave this room, Teal'c. I have the feeling they wouldn't appreciate the fact that I have you all in the palace together. Sam they know about, but you guys would seem suspicious. I don't want them to know that I remember who you really are or what they did to me. Not yet."

"You have a plan, O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired with a raise to his eyebrow.

"It's not quite finished, but we'll put it in motion soon. I want to make sure Danny boy here is okay first." Sam walked back to the door with him and they shared a light kiss before he walked out. "I'll be back as soon as I can. If you guys need anything call Calia."

Teal'c refrained from commenting on the new relationship between his friends after Jack left the room. Sam was focused on Daniel and it would be unfair to make her feel uncomfortable. "Come on, Daniel, open your eyes." Sam watched him for any sign of movement. "I bet I can find you something like coffee if you wake up soon," she added hopefully. Sure enough only a moment later his eyelids fluttered slightly. "Hi there. Have a nice nap?"

"Jack is rubbing off on you." Daniel gave her a weak smile before trying to sit up. He stopped abruptly and held his ribs, "Oh. That wasn't a good idea."

"You have a mild concussion and severely bruised ribs, so no it wasn't a good idea." Leaning forward Sam gave him a hand to sit up slowly while Teal'c moved some pillows behind him.

"Thanks. Uh, where is Jack? I could have sworn I heard him earlier."

"You did. He has a meeting with the generals but he'll be back as soon as he can. We're working on an escape plan." Daniel gave her a funny look so she confessed, "Okay, he's working on an escape plan that he will hopefully fill us in on soon."

"So Jack is Jack again?" Seeing a nod from both his friends Daniel smiled.

"For now, you need to stay here and rest up. As soon as Jack gets back I'll let him know you're up. He doesn't want to put anything into motion until he's sure you can make it too." Sam missed the questioning look he shot to Teal'c when she used Jack's first name. She also missed the almost imperceptible smirk the big Jaffa sent him in answer. "I'll go get Calia so she can bring you both some food. Once you feel up to it, Daniel, you can take a shower." The look of pleasure and longing on his face, at the idea of a hot shower, didn't go unnoticed. "Sounds good?"

"Definitely." Daniel relaxed against his pillows to wait for Sam to find Calia. As good as a hot shower sounded he really wanted to eat something. They hadn't been starved in the mines, but because of the accident he hadn't gotten to eat yet today.

Sam made her way toward the palace kitchens, where she knew she would likely find Calia. As she entered the large room she spotted her sitting on the long bench by the large ovens. "Calia?" When the young girl looked up at her, Sam smiled. "Could you please help me get something for my friends to eat? His highness is keeping them here for now, and they haven't eaten yet today."

"Certainly." As she gathered various fruits and breads onto a tray Calia asked, "Is your friend alright?"

"He will be. The doctor said he bruised his ribs and has a mild concussion, but he should be fine. He needs to eat and rest for a while though." Sam followed Calia as she carried the tray to Daniel's room. "Would you have his clothes cleaned for him once he goes to shower?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." Calia deposited the tray on a small table next to the bed and gave Daniel a shy smile before quickly excusing herself.

"Daniel, I think you have another female admirer," Sam commented after the girl left.

"Why is it always me?" he asked in mock despair before digging into his food, as did Teal'c.

Sam was starting to dose off in a chair in Daniel's room by the time Jack returned from his meeting with the generals. As he entered the room, a freshly showered and dressed Daniel motioned to him to be quiet. It only took a glance at the chair to see why. She'd curled up in the big chair and was now sound asleep. Teal'c who was meditating nearby peeked his eye open as Jack approached her. Jack gave them a small nod and silently scooped her up in his arms. Quietly he said, "I'm gonna put her in bed, then I'll come discuss the plan." He jumped slightly when Sam responded instead of Daniel.

"You could just put me down again and discuss it with me too." Looking up into his eyes she saw the smirk on his face.

"I thought you were still asleep."

"I was until you picked me up." Grinning at him she noted that he didn't seem inclined to set her down yet either.

"Well, I could have left you kinked up in that chair all evening if you really wanted." Glancing at their friends he noticed they both seemed amused that this conversation was taking place while she was still in his arms. "Of course, I could set you down to continue this."

She nodded and slid her arms to his shoulders, for balance, as he set her on her feet again. "So, what is the plan?" she inquired as she stepped away from him.

"It'll take a few days to pull it off, but I'm going to use one of the hovercraft to 'return the prisoners to the mine'. On the way we'll take a little detour to the 'gate. If all goes according to plan we should be home in less than a week." He noted the look on Daniel's face and frowned, "Okay, what is it?" Crossing his arms over his chest Jack waited for the inevitable disagreement. Really, he had expected it when he mentioned that it could take another week to pull off their escape. When his friend chose not to go ahead and say anything Jack nodded in acceptance. "I know that it means finding a creative way to keep you guys out of the mine, but I'll deal with that. I'm not letting them split us up again. So far the generals are not aware that we're together again. I'm doing my best to keep it that way until we escape. I'd love to figure out what happened to the real leader and put him back in charge. They just made him up and disappear, and I would lay good odds that they futzed with his memories like they did mine."

They split up a short time later, to let Teal'c and Daniel get some sleep. As Jack made his way to his room he glanced back at Sam who was hovering close to Daniel's door. "Carter?" Seeing the look she gave him he admitted, "Habit, sorry." Waiting for her to catch up he asked, "What's wrong?"

Hesitating a moment Sam looked up into his eyes. "Should we tell them?" Seeing the question in his eyes she clarified, "Should we tell them about us?"

Taking her hand as they entered their room he said, "Teal'c I think knows. As for Daniel, I don't think it'll take him long to figure it out." Turning to her slightly concerned he asked, "Does that bother you, them finding out?"

Lightly touching his cheek she gave him a small smile, "No. I'm just not sure if we should explain or just let them figure it out themselves."

Daniel watched as Teal'c sat calmly on the floor, preparing to kel'no'reem. There was something that had been on his mind ever since Sam had called Jack by his first name. Giving in to his curiosity he interrupted Teal'c's meditation. "Their relationship has changed." Getting only a small nod in reply he added, "They slept together, didn't they?"

Looking up at his young friend, Teal'c replied calmly, "I believe so. However, I do not have direct evidence, it is only a suspicion based on certain clues." Warming to the subject he added, "They shared an affectionate kiss before O'Neill left to meet with the generals."

"They kissed in front of you?" Daniel asked in mild surprise.

"I do not believe it occurred to them at the time. Had it, they may have tried to 'play it off' as you would say." Teal'c closed his eyes again to resume his meditation.

Sinking back into his pillows, Daniel shook his head. He thought, boy this is going to get interesting when we get home. A big smile appeared on his face though, as he thought of how happy he was for them. It had taken a very long time for them to get together. He just hoped that they could work things out with the General when they got back.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. I know it's short but I really wanted to get something up. Please review. Don't make me get the sad puppy eyes or the poutie lip out for leverage. Ask my husband, he'll tell you "the lip" will make you cave. ;o)


	10. Chapter 9

Summary: Memory tampering yet again, but not quite what you might expect.

Pairing: Jack/Sam

A/N: Wow, it has been a very long time since I updated. The explanation for the long break is unpleasant and long. So, I will just say that real life dealt us multiple blows. Writing is my outlet most of the time, but I honestly haven't felt very creative with all that's been going on. I'm starting to feel better and my muse is getting back on the horse, so to speak. So, back to our story.

A/N 2: This chapter has been driving me nuts! I kept thinking I had it going well, then it would just stall completely. I'm not sure that's it's quite where I want it to be, plot wise, but we'll see if you all like it or not. BTW check the a/n at the end of the chapter. ;o)

Disclaimer: We all know the drill; I don't own them and am not making any money off this. It's just for entertainment. Please don't forget to review: we writers need our sustenance. :o)

**Not Again! by Oz Lovi**

_ Last Time: Sinking back into his pillows, Daniel shook his head. He thought, boy this is going to get interesting when we get home. A big smile appeared on his face though, as he thought of how happy he was for them. It had taken a very long time for them to get together. He just hoped that they could work things out with the General when they got back._

**Chapter Nine**

It took two more days for the palace doctor to give Daniel a clean bill of health. They'd also been informed, by one of the sentries, that the man Daniel had shoved out of the way during the cave in would have likely been killed by the falling rocks if he had not stepped in. As the team covertly planned their escape both Teal'c and Daniel noticed how very professional Jack and Sam were around others, but that as soon as they thought they were alone they constantly had an arm around one another or snuck little quick kisses. For his part, Daniel had been trying to follow up on one of Jack's big questions. What had the generals done with the rightful leader? There were small clues here and there, but so far no solid leads. It was late and his friends had just headed back to their room, to get some sleep. Teal'c was in the shower, so Daniel decided to catch the others before they went to bed. He had an idea about how to find more information on the rightful ruler, and he wanted to run it by them before he forgot.

sjsjsjsj

Jack and Sam barely made it through the doors of their room before they had their arms wrapped around one another, sharing a deep kiss. As they parted and stared in each other's eyes Jack whispered, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of being able to do this."

"Me either." Sam gave him a wide smile as they leaned in again. Their lips met in a slow and sensual kiss that made them both definitely want more. However, just as they broke apart for air, there was a knock on the door.

Without even stepping apart Jack called, "Come in." They both glanced over as Daniel entered then paused.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back later, or just talk to you tomorrow." He was already backing toward the door when he saw them share a quick look then step apart.

"It's okay, Daniel. Come on over." Jack motioned him to the small table and chairs across the room. He noticed that his friend still looked a little uncomfortable even as he sat down. Especially when Sam decided to sit on Jack's leg instead of another chair. He really was trying not to laugh at the blush on Daniel's cheeks but it was getting pretty funny, and he suspected that was part of the reason that Sam had sat where she did.

After a moment of slightly tense silence, Sam stood up and moved to her own chair. "Is this a little easier to deal with?" Daniel gave her a sheepish look and nodded. "I'm sorry, Daniel, but you were making it way too easy." She grinned as he seemed to realize she had been teasing him.

Daniel had been planning to discuss how to find more information on the real ruler, but he had to sidetrack after that little display. "Just be glad you haven't pulled a stunt like that in front of Hammond. At least I can't court martial you." Part of him meant it as a joke. He was happy for them, really he was, but part of him was seriously worried about what would happen when they got home. He knew that he'd overstepped a little when he saw the look on Sam's face and now on Jack's. He'd hoped that keeping his tone light would get his point across a little more gently, but apparently not.

As Sam suddenly stood and walked toward the large windows across the spacious room, Jack pointed at Daniel before he could say anything else. "Out now!" His voice wasn't loud, but the order behind it was obvious.

Deciding it was best to apologize after they calmed down, Daniel quietly made his way to the doors. As he turned to shut them he saw Jack pull Sam into a tight embrace as she started to cry. Way to go, bozo, he scolded himself as he made his way out.

Silent tears rolled down Sam's cheeks as Jack pulled her to him. "You know he didn't mean it to sound that way. For a cultural expert he can sure screw up interpersonal things sometimes." When she still didn't say anything Jack dropped a kiss in her hair and whispered in her ear. "It'll be alright, Sam. Somehow, it _will_ be alright."

"But he's right, Jack." Her voice was whisper soft as she clung to him. "We'll lose everything we've worked so hard for, including our freedom."

"We will not. Even if they court martialed us, and I stress the if. They wouldn't lock us up. They would probably force us out, but not lock us away for being in love. Hammond would never let it happen, even if he had to 'accidentally' let us escape through the 'gate."

After a moment Sam added, "I'm sure dad would fight them too, after he got done giving us a serious dressing down." Sam looked up into his eyes with a sad smile. "As much as I want this, I know I shouldn't have..." The sentence vanished in the face of the lips now pressed firmly against hers. She melted into his kiss and took the comfort he was trying to give her. He was right, somehow it _would_ be alright.

After calming a little they took their time getting ready for bed, slowly helping one another undress. Just after they crawled in the big bed, Jack leaned over Sam, staring deeply in her eyes. "When we get home, will you marry me?"

Sam's eyes widened in surprise, then her face lit with a million watt smile. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Grinning like a cheshire cat, Jack leaned in to seal their promise with a kiss. He got no argument from Sam, who kissed him back passionately. It didn't take long for them to move from kissing to other, more intimate actions. Their bodies moved together to a rhythm of their own. Sam arched her back on a small moan as he fastened his lips on her neck, sucking on the sweet spot over her pulse point. His hand slid down to her hip, her leg moving up to brush against his thigh. Neither of them noticed the door open slightly, they were so engrossed in one another and their shared lovemaking. They missed the look of surprise and then embarrassment on Daniel's face as he quickly shut the door again.

sjsjsjsj

Well, that hadn't gone to plan! Daniel, had returned to apologize to Jack and Sam a short while after leaving them. He'd hoped they had talked and calmed down now, making it less likely for them to blow off his apology and kick him back out. Instead he'd nearly walked in on them in the middle of their... No, he still couldn't think it, even though he was glad his friends were finally together.

Teal'c exited the bathroom to discover that his friend was gone. Having a good idea of where he headed, he left for Jack and Sam's room. Just as he expected, Daniel was just outside their door. He'd only opened it a small amount before he stepped back and suddenly closed it as quietly as possible. By the time Teal'c reached him, his friend was bright red in obvious embarrassment. "Daniel Jackson, we are both aware of the change in their relationship. Would it not then be prudent to wait for reply before entering their room?" Teal'c saw Daniel turn even redder in embarrassment as he ducked his head with a nod.

"I really hope they didn't notice me!" Shaking his head, Daniel lead the way back to his room. It took a while for him to get the images out of his head enough to fall asleep. In the back of his mind he thought that maybe it served him right after upsetting them so much. He had a feeling that if he told Teal'c what he said to them, his large friend would probably agree that he deserved it too.

sjsjsjsj

When the sun slowly filtered between the partially open draperies, Sam blinked her eyes open. She was lying partly across Jack and realized that he was still sound asleep. Folding her hands on his chest, she leaned her chin on them and just stared at his face. It didn't take long for her to sense the change in his breathing as he woke. As he opened his eyes he looked straight into hers.

"Good morning, future wife." The smile she gave him in reply could have lit the entire palace.

"Good morning, future husband." With that she leaned forward to give him a kiss which quickly turned into much more.

sjsjsjsj

Two hours later Jack and Sam were finally up and getting dressed. As Sam stepped in front of the long mirror by the changing screen she froze. Her eyes widened, taking in the rather obvious hickey that adorned her neck. Part of her was thrilled with the outward sign that she was Jack's. After all, she left a few similar marks on him as well. However, there was a part of her that realized she was going to have a lot of trouble covering it up. Oh boy, Daniel was going to say something, she just knew it.

Jack had already noticed the mark from last night before they even got out of bed. He was trying not to smirk, but he knew full well that she had left her marks on him too. So, he guessed turn about was fair play.

The moment they stepped into the dining area of the royal hall, Daniel looked up and right at Sam's neck. Her dress had a higher collar than the others she'd worn here so far, but not quite high enough to hide the hickey. He couldn't resist the chance to tease her a little. Especially after the way she'd messed with him yesterday.

After Calia set the table for them, she smiled shyly at Daniel and quickly left the room. Jack smirked as Sam self consciously touched her neck.

"Something bothering your neck, Sam?" Daniel asked with an innocent air.

Blushing in embarrassment, Sam shook her head. "No, it's fine. I think the collar is just rubbing a little higher on the sides than on the other dresses." Seeing the look Jack sent her, she blushed even deeper. If they could see the mark, she knew she was going to get teased.

It was just too easy. Casually taking a bit of his food, Daniel said, "I figured it was that spectacular hickey Jack gave you."

"Daniel!" she squeaked before tossing a small piece of bread at him. That only succeeded in making him laugh. It wasn't often that he got the chance to fluster her and she did do the same to him yesterday. After a moment she finally gave a low chuckle herself.

Once everyone had settled down they finished their meals and finalized their plans. If all went to plan, -yeah when did that ever happen-, they would be back on Earth in two weeks.

SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG

Secondary A/N: So, I was having super issues about the direction of this story and decided to go reread some of the old reviews. Low and behold after the second time through a couple of reviews sparked my muse and I back into gear! So, big thanks to sg1star and ALIMOO1971, whose reviews helped get things back in gear with some new ideas for upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.

Oz Lovi


End file.
